


In My Dreams, Forever!

by DreamerByHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Natasha will be back!, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shameless Smut, Shipping time!, Steve can't forget Natasha, The secrets of Vormir, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: She is going to be in his dreams, forever.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new to this fandom and this is my first Captain America fic which is basically my tribute to Steve Rogers' mouth-watering muscles and Natasha Romanoff's eye-bulging sexiness. A pure Romanogers fantasy for all the crazy stupid fans like me who ship these two hard 😘!

_**Nothing lasts forever...** _

Steve's eyes began fluttering behind the lashes again. Those echoing memories had surrounded him again. Tony, Thor, Sam, Bruce, James, Vision and Wanda...they all scarcely bothered him except that one familiar face...it hadn't left him alone since he returned to  _his_  time. _ **Natasha...**_

 _Nothing lasts forever._  The words were an irony in themselves. His mind, his body, his  _soul_  knows that she's gone forever, like she always said, but her reminiscences are always wandering in the dark corners of his mind and flood his dreams at night.

_**There was a lot of buzz around here...finding you in the ice...** _

He let out a shuddering sigh. He could never forget that day. It was their first meeting, the first day of a start. Their  _relationship_  began that day. Her face, her attitude, her courage...they always reminded him of Peggy. She was the first face Steve couldn't take his eyes off in the past ninety four years of his life. As the workers for SHIELD or the loyal members of "Avengers", you were both completely fine as long as you were in the battle field but at the end of the day...just friends or something more than that, you guys could never decided what it exactly was between you two. At least she couldn't.

_**Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable...** _

A weak smile crossed his sweaty face. He still remembered the kiss they had shared on that escalator. The lingering taste of raspberry always sweetened his mouth whenever he recollected that sudden invasion of her lips. She pretended to be quite comfortable doing it, but it was  _her_  who was left more uncomfortable once it ended. Maybe that was why she would always try to be quite unaffected about the whole friend thing and fix him with any girl she saw, but he never looked at 'em the way he did at her. Even Sharone could never compete with her in his eyes. And it was not just a physical attraction they felt toward each other every day. At the end of the whole "Winter Soldier" mess, seeing Natasha go away from him made Steve feel a bunch of emotions he had only felt for Peggy once.

_**Well, it's not like we ever had a place in the world...** _

He turned his neck to the side and buried his face into the pillow as another puzzling set of words echoed in his brain. He could never understand why Nat said those words that day when the team was in the middle of a catastrophe. Why did she feel like we didn't have a place in the world? We were the great Avengers for God's sake! We had millions of fans all over the world! It was more about her than us, that he was sure of. Before Steve could tell her about these new feelings he was feeling for her, She had officially admitted her feelings to Dr. Banner and in spite of Steve's unreasonable jealousy, he respected her decision, although he knew their relationship would never get the happy ending she deserved. Maybe Dr. Banner's constant rejection made her feel that she wasn't made for a "normal" life like any other woman of this world?

_**Because I didn't want you to be alone...** _

His feet were fighting the blankets as that smiling redhead flashed before his eyes again. Her words caused a deep ache in his chest. THAT was what he had always admired about Natasha! No matter what happened, she always stood up for her friends. She was professional, knew and understood SHIELD's way of working, but still took the right decision when the time came. She was the only one Steve could never be against in their battle. She had chosen Tony's side in Avengers' personal "Civil War", but she allowed him and Bucky to escape during their fight because she knew he was right. That was what he made Steve fall for her even harder.

_**Well, then we have to protect it...** _

His right hand unconsciously reached up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Another ghost flared before his irises. That woman was the first one that came forward to fight Thanos. Natasha even opposed Bruce's decision to avoid fighting that purple monster because she knew how much Vision meant for Wanda. The girl was like a little sister to Nat and for a woman who had lost her family at such a small age, it was almost like a responsibility for her to save her sister's love. Something Steve had never seen anyone else do so unselfishly. His love and respect for Natasha had doubled that day.

_**Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean, we owe it to everyone who is not in this room, to try...** _

Steve arched his back with a shaky exhale. They had been defeated. Half of Earth's population was gone and they had lost some very valuable friends. Bucky, T'Challa, Peter...everyone had turned to dust right before their damned eyes but they couldn't do anything to save them. They desperately needed a hope to bring everyone back to life and they got that one hope as the Garden, the place where that fucking Titan was resting after destroying the whole universe! When Steve doubted his own strength and faith, it was only Natasha who made him believe that they could beat Thanos this time.

_**This is gonna work, Steve...** _

But unfortunately, the plan didn't work. They finally dug out Thanos, who was now resting on an otherwise uninhabited planet and tried to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse the disintegrations as we planned, but that dying demon revealed that he had already destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor decapitated Thanos, but that was not going to bring everyone back. They returned empty-handed. Years later, they got another hope as Quantum Realm, a dimension that could allow time travel. It was their last and only chance to go back in time and retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos' actions in the present. The machine was built, and Everybody was given their respective tasks. Steve still remembered the night before they were about to leave. Natasha was standing in the balcony of her room, looking up at the starry sky. After a small talk, Steve jokingly asked her what she would do if she ever got a chance to use the machine just for herself and her reply was something he had never heard from her mouth before.

_**I would just go back in time and get on that Quinjet with Bruce, because everybody should be with the ones they love and who love them back...** _

But that could never happen. She had to sacrifice her life to achieve the soul stone. She could never get a chance to live her dream. With the end of the war, they had lost two big faces. Tony and Natasha. Tony received the grand funeral he deserved, but Nat..she always tried to live like a ghost among the people. She saved the world everyday, but didn't want to take the credit. Her self-sacrifice earned no esteem, because that's how she wanted it to be. After everything was over, Steve was given the responsibility to return the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time. After accomplishing the task, Steve looked down at the remaining particles in his hand. Taking her last advice, he finally decided to be a little selfish and go back in time and live his life with the woman he loved. Of course it was Natasha now, but she never loved him back. Steve was nothing but a friend and co-worker. _It had always been just Bruce..._

And for him it was  _her._ His Natasha.

His Nat.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Steve?"

Steve's eyes fluttered open as Peggy's sleepy voice fell into his ears. Gasping heavily, he looked down at his lovely wife in his arms and smiled weakly. "Hey..."

"Hey." Peggy smiled back sympathetically, cupping his cheek. "Another nightmare?"

He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. "No. It was just a bunch of old memories."

"You whispered a name this time." she spoke softly, her eyes searching his. "It was Nat."

He gulped nervously as Natasha's pet name whispered out of Peggy's mouth. He had never discussed his 21st century's life with Peggy since he returned to her. Luckily, his nightmares didn't reveal anything, either. He wanted that part of his life to stay buried in a dark corner of mind, but a small fragment crawled its way out of the ground anyway.

He tossed his head back and gathered Peggy in his arms before muttering. "It was just an old friend."

Peggy played her head on his now calmly beating heart. "Wanna talk about him...or her?"

Steve smirked weakly and shook his head. "No. She needs to remain undiscussed, darling."

That was how she was going to be now. She was one of the unforgettable aspects of his past and he was going to keep her that way. He returned to Peggy just because she was the only woman who had ever bothered to love him, but that didn't mean he had forgotten the woman who had almost taken Peggy's place in his life.

His Natasha, his  _Nat_  was going to be in his dreams,  _ **forever**_.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Damn, I feel so light after taking it outta my chest today 😂!**

**And sorry Steggy fans, I have nothing against Mrs. Carter. In fact, congratulations grandma, you finally got your swain back!**

**Last, but not the least, wish you a veryyy Happy Birthday, Chris Evans! Stay happy and stay single 😂!**


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back and here is the second chapter of my first Steve/Natasha fic 😁. I know you guys were waiting for it hard and I hope you're all going to love it but before jumping down, a few points to clear:-
> 
> 1\. Natasha isn't going to show up in the first three updates because the first three chaps will make Steve realize that he made a mistake by returning to the past and lost everything he had and could have in his original timeline. (It is going to be his punishment to forget his friends and Natasha 😒)
> 
> 2\. Red Skull is going to play a HUGE part in this one, people! I don't know about you guys, but I just loved that wicked boi's role in Infinity War and Endgame 😂!
> 
> 3\. Last, but not the least- A huge thanks to ninjarider1, a guest reader on my other account who gave me a wonderful idea to continue this story 😘. I'm a huge comic book fan myself. Even i was thinking about using James Rogers in my fic and you gave me such a great idea. It is going to be used in the next chapter 😁.
> 
> Now whatcha waitin' fer, Christmas? 😂😂😂

🌺 _ **Sometimes all you need is a second chance,**_

_**Because time wasn't ready for the first one...🌺** _

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_**"No! Keep your fucking filthy hands away from me!"** _

Steve arched his sweat-soaked back with another deep groan. He was trapped in a maddening whirl of visions this time. These horrific images...they had a bunch of hideous reptilian monsters slithering toward a screaming voice he knew very well. It was  _ **Natasha**_.

_**"Urghhh! Stay away!"** _

His hands instinctively flew and started fighting the invisible enemies. He had no idea where he was, or what was happening. All he knew that Natasha was in grave danger and desperately needed someone to help her kill those horrible creatures.

_**"Don't touch me, you fuckers!"** _

Steve's sweaty frown deepened. Natasha had nothing but a rotten piece of wood to defend herself. She was fighting them all tooth and nail, but she was just one and they were at least ten. He let out a loud snarl as one of those reptilian monster's claws gave three bloody slashes to Natasha's arm.

_**"A-AHHHH! ! ! !"** _

"N-No! Natasha-"

"Steve! Wake up!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp as Peggy's worried voice tried to awaken him. He shot up panting and looked around baffledly. The thick red mist has vanished and there was no growling lizard advancing toward him. It was just him and Peggy. In their home.

Peggy carefully placed her hand on his bobbing shoulder and asked softly. "Another old memory, love?"

Steve dragged a palm down his face to wipe the bewildered look and shook his head. "No. It was a different one...something I'd never seen before."

Peggy's mind repeated the name that unconsciously escaped his lips in the throes of his nightmare. Natasha. So she's the one he calls Nat affectionately. Who is she? And how does she know Steve?

Peggy hated to admit it but...the repeated mention of this Natasha girl had started emitting sparks of jealousy in her heart.

She cupped his cheeks and turned his face to him. There was a comforting smile on her lips. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Steve looks into those deep brown pools for a long minute. He always felt so vulnerable in such moments. There was a lot about his past he almost wanted to tell her in them, but could never dare to because it would just ruin their relationship and that was the last thing he could afford after losing everything else.

He quickly averted his eyes like an ashamed culprit and climbed out of the bed. He looked at the watch. 4:30 am. An early morning walk was nothing new for Steve. He hastily picked up his pants and shirt hanging on the footboard and pulled out his shoes from under the bed. He quickly advanced toward the door, leaving a disappointed Peggy behind.

"I think I need some fresh air."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Mornin', Stevie!"

"Mornin', Charles."

Greeting all the familiar faces who adored their beloved Captain America, the great American hero who fought the country's enemies bravely in WWII, Steve took a road he and Sam often chose for their early morning jogs. The poor guy was no match for Steve's stamina.

_On your left!_

Steve had to smile at that memory. That was one of the sweet little moments he'd brought with him from the future. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a long time to realize that he had taken a different path that had brought him to a very familiar place. His jogging feet suddenly halted in front of a building on the other side of the road and another tight-lipped smile touched his face. The old office will be a restaurant in the future where he and Natasha often came for lunch. This was their favourite stop whenever they got tired of facility's protein-rich dung.

The redhead's smiling face brought a familiar sting to his chest. He sat down on a rusty bench and looked back to the building. He couldn't help but remember the nightmare he saw this morning. He had no idea where all those visions came from. He was sure Natasha or his team had never fought those hideous monsters since he joined Avengers. The cliff, the red mist and the ruined ground, they all reminded him of the place that was his last stop before he decided to return to Peggy.

Vormir.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_Vormir_

_2014_

_"Welcome Steve, son of..."_

_The cloaked figure's welcoming sentence trailed off as Steve stepped forward and revealed his face. The ghostly voice sounded familiar, but Steve couldn't put my finger on what this was reminding me of. The cloaked man standing in the dark red mist abruptly floated ahead and displayed his shock clearly. "You are alive?"_

_Steve couldn't help but get shocked himself. The just found revelation had blown his mind. "S-Schmidt?"_

_Red Skull nodded with a vicious smirk. "Surprised? I too am. However, seeing you come after the Soul Stone is bigger surprise than seeing you living."_

_Steve's grip around the precious gem tightened. "So you're the keeper Clint was talking about. The stone is gone, right? Why are you still here then?"_

_Red skull smirked. "The jewel goes nowhere, my friend. It just tests people's determination to achieve it. Then it always comes back to place when its Master is gone, so a new Master could possess it."_

_Steve advanced the case containing the stone toward the red ghost. "But i have not come to possess it...i am here to return it."_

_Red Skull's eyes immediately travelled to the steel case in Steve's hand and then came back to his face to stare at him in pure disbelief. He was the first ever man who had come to return the stone instead of taking it._

_Steve smirked at his reaction. "Yes, you heard me right, Schmidt. I've never lusted after the gem like others. I have been given the responsibility to give it back to its keeper. That's why I am here."_

_Red Skull's gaze scanned his archenemy's words carefully. He was speaking the truth. He still stepped forward cautiously and took the box from him. "Your work here is done, Rogers. Now return to your world."_

_Steve nodded curtly and turned around to reach the destination both Steve and Natasha wanted him to. His time. His home._

_His Peggy..._

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Now look what we found here!"

Steve came back to present as a familiar face rested his hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smirked. The arrogant smile on that genius face would always remind him of Tony.

Steve leaned back and smirked again. "What's America's most famous mustachioed Casanova doing on the roads at five in the morning?"

Panting lightly, Howard smirked and grabbed the empty spot next to his friend. "What you've been doing for the past...countless hours i suppose?"

Steve chuckled and gave a sarcastic shrug. "Look I'm sorry, but you know your reputation, pal. People expect you to be blink drunk and slumbering your ass off among some sexy broads until your clock shouts eleven."

"Holy mother of God, Steven..." Howard barked out a greatly surprised laugh. "My ears are ringing or your really just said "ass" from that saintly mouth of yours?"

Steve almost blushed at the laughing taunt. It was another side-effect of Nat's company. The woman's naughty words could even make a damned sailor blush.

"You know," Howard rested an arm on the rusty top of the bench's back panel and gazed at Steve's nervous profile smirkingly. "This new "attitude" of yours...sometimes it makes me feel that your surprising comeback has come with a lot of dirty secrets you don't want to tell us about."

Steve awkwardly looked back to Howard. He was at a complete loss of words. He knew fooling Howard Stark wasn't that easy. He nervously cleared his throat and jumped up to escape Howard's questioning gaze that had deepened now.

"U-Uh i think i should get going now, see you later, Stark."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Never thought that you would be

standing here so close to me

there's so much I feel that I should say

but words can wait until some other day"

Steve couldn't help but smile. He could hear Harry James's soul-touching lyrics through the slightly ajar door. Peggy left it open every morning for him. Hearing his beautiful wife crooning along the singer made the lyrics sound even sweeter.

"Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time

Haven't felt like this, my de-"

Peggy spun around at the mild creak and smiled. "Hey..."

"Hey." Steve smiled back. He walked in and lazily sauntered over to his lovely wife. His arms affectionately wrapped around her waist before he placed a lovely kiss on her forehead. "Breakfast's ready?"

Peggy gave a grinning nod. "Your peanut butter sandwiches are eagerly waiting for you."

Steve smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He knew what she was hinting at. He'd never even touched those greasy slices in the past, but since he returned, they'd become a huge part of his first meal of the day.

"Sorry, darlin', but they're an old habit now."

A habit a particular redhead made him fond of.

Peggy laughed. "It's okay, love. Likes and dislikes change over time. Okay now just go and take a shower while I ready the table." she spun to turn the plates with that, but Steve caught her arm and turned her back to him. Peggy gazed up at him confusedly.

Steve pursed his lips, remembering the events of this morning. "About this morning...i'm really sorry for waking you up again and-"

"Hey..." Peggy palmed his cheeks quickly, affection and comfort swimming in her big eyes.

There was a small smile on her lips. "Nightmares are not something you need to apologise to me for, Steve. They are uncontrollable and unnerving. I remember...my mum was always at my bedside when i had one. That's why I'm always there for you whenever you get trapped in them and I'm always going to be, get it, Mr. Rogers?" the last of her sentence carried a drop of mischievousness.

Steve smirked weakly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Hope you liked the start. Reviews are heartily welcome. Since this is my first step on Avengers' territory, I seriously need ideas and suggestions 😁.**

**Next Time:- Steve Rogers meets his and Natasha' son- James Rogers 😉!**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 📣📣📣 Here comes your update, people! 📣📣📣

_**"Just let go of me, you assholes!"** _

Steve's fingers gripped the blanket furiously. A dark glower was dancing on his sweaty forehead. Another vision of Natasha being attacked by those fucking lizards had captured his mind.

_**"Let go of my hair, you son of a bitch!"** _

Steve gritted his teeth enragedly. He could see those creatures drag Natasha somewhere by the hair. The friction between the ruined leather and the rocky ground could be heard clearly. He grabbed a handful of the blanket again as one of those fucking beasts grasped the front of Natasha's uniform and tried to rip it off.

_**"N-NOOO!"** _

Steve's eyes snapped open with a loud breathless gasp. He heaving lungs desperately swallowed precious gulps of Oxygen. He dragged a hand down his sweaty face and shook his head. It was thrice in a row. He had no idea why he was getting these horrific visions again and again. Why the hell had his peaceful life suddenly become a fucking nightmare?!

He turned his head and found Peggy sleeping peacefully. But he had lost his shut-eye. The atmosphere of the room felt suffocating. He needed to get some fresh air. He quietly slipped out of the bed and exited his room. Instead of going out for an early jog, his feet unconsciously advanced toward their study room. Maybe the haunting images from his recent nightmare were still revolving around his brain.

He walked in and reached the Pine chest of drawers in the corner nobody but him was allowed to open. He pulled his keychain out of his right pocket and used the smallest key to open the third drawer. He took a small wooden box out. He carefully opened it and looked in. A small smile played on his cold lips.

The box had the last three Pym Particles he had left.

Natasha's screams from his last nightmare echoed in his brain again and saddened him deeply. He seriously didn't know what to say or think about those dreams. Natasha, she's gone, just like Gamora. Then was he getting these visions about her again? Were they pointing at something? Was there something related to Natasha's sacrifice he should have known before returning the Soul Stone to its keeper? He once again looked down at the red tubes in his hand and thought about a possibility he desperately wanted to be.

Are they a hint that he could've saved her somehow?

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

By the time Steve came back to the bedroom, Peggy was leaning back against the headboard with a soft yawn slipping out of her.

Steve gave a surprised smile as he approached the bed. "Hey..."

"Hey." Peggy smiled back and straightened her back. "Another nightmare?"

Steve nodded with a sigh. "Trust me darling, I'm really getting sick of 'em myself."

Peggy nodded sympathetically and slid to her side. "Like i told you that day, nightmares are uncontrollable and unnerving. You cannot stop them. By the way," her fingers started roaming through Steve's hair, massaging his scalp. "Are they repetitive? I mean...about any particular person from your past?"

Steve sighed. He knew where Peggy was trying to go with that sentence. She tried to know about the object of his nightmares every time and he tried to avoid the question every time. He just wasn't ready to show her the skeleton in his closet yet.

Steve averted his eyes and rubbed his face with both palms. "Why are we talking about those scary dreams? Talking about those moments forces me to remember them and Remembering 'em just annoys me every time."

Sighing, Peggy pursed her lips and pulled her hand back. She knew Steve wouldn't tell her anything, but what was the harm in trying?

Weakly trying to wipe the hurt look off her face, she cleared her throat and climbed out of the bed with a faded smile. "That's true actually, love. I'm going to make coffee for me by the way, do you want one?"

Steve nodded smilingly. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," Steve looked back to his woman. "Stark called this evening. He's throwing another party and we've been invited. We're going, right?"

"Yes."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Instead of gloating from afar," Howard was startled by a heavy pat on his back. "Why doesn't the most famous ladies man of America just go ahead and talk to her?"

The most common advice Natasha always gave him over his hopeless relationship status.

Howard threw a soft roll of eyes at the smirking Steve. "It's not that easy!" he looked back to the beautiful brunette standing in the corner. "She's a co-worker, I cannot treat her like the rest of the skirts."

He glared at the taller man again. "What do you know about wooing a girl anyway?"

Steve smirked. "Why? Am I not married?"

"Please..." Howard rolled his eyes again. "I still don't understand how Ms. Carter was flattered by that grumpy look and tight mouth."

Steve smirked again. "Well, Peggy isn't like the rest of her kind...she just admires a man's virtues, not his looks. But it's not about me tonight, right? It's about you and Maria."

"Hey, hold on a second," Howard arched a bow. "How the hell do you know her name is Maria?"

Steve suddenly felt busted. His mind quickly began thinking of a believable excuse. "U-Um...actually i was just-"

"Glad to see you've both not ripped each other to shreds yet." Peggy saved his butt by popping into the chat out of nowhere. She had Colonel Chester Phillips with her this time.

"We're saving our energy for later." Stark's grumble caused the bunch to chuckle. The old man then turned his attention to Steve and extended his hand toward him.

"Glad to see you again, my boy."

Steve shook the other man's hand heartily. "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

"Margaret told me about your decision of not joining the army again." the man in black smiled thinly. "But I'd like you to reconsider your resolution. Your fighting skills are better than your sketches."

Steve chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Please don't mind, sir...but i'm really tired of fighting now." he wrapped an arm around his lovely wife's waist as he smiled down at her. "Now i just want to relax and live the happy life of a family man AND a comic book sketch artist."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Howard snorted at the eye contact. "Their lovey-dovey talk is giving me diabetes. By the way, Colonel," he then shifted his gaze to his partner. "How's SHIELD's search for the red lizard going?"

Steve's ears perked up as he heard "the red lizard" from Stark's mouth. All the visions from his nightmares flashed before his eyes together. A deep curious look formed on his face. "Red Lizard? What are you talking about?"

"SHIELD's been searching for a reptilian alien in Canada for the past one week." Peggy replied in a light whisper. "We'd been informed about him through a local newspaper that had interviewed a woman who had seen that alien's ship land in her backyard."

"The woman said it was a red alien who resembled a lizard walking on two legs." Phillips added.

Steve's interest unexpectedly reached the sky. "W-What else did that woman say in her interview?"

Howard's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Steve's curiosity. He tried to reply carefully. "Every newspaper and magazine have added their own spicy details to the news so we're not specifically sure how much of her little story is true but yes, all of them had a couple of things in common. The alien is a giant red lizard and it's from a planet named Vorm-"

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

Unfortunately, before Steve could get the name of that alien's planet out of Stark, he was interrupted by the woman of his dreams, Maria.

"Oh hello, beautiful." being the charming Casanova Howard Stark was known as, he turned to the brunette seductively and tried to use a flirtatious smile at her. "I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Oh yes, I am, but..." Maria gave a seducing smile of her own. "I think I'll enjoy it even more if one of the most genius brains on the planet joins me on the dance floor."

Howard looked back to the group and wriggled his eyebrows. "Please excuse me, people..."

Peggy laughed and shook her head. "This man'll never improve."

Steve smirked weakly and looked back to the dancing couple. Stark's interrupted sentence was still revolving around his head. The last cut off word was very close to the one he wanted to listen. A strong current of inquisitiveness was running through his veins now and it wasn't going to go anywhere until he found out everything about that alien.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_**Steve looks around baffled. He had no idea how he reached here again. The cliff, the red mist and the ruined ground, he remembered this place very well. He was back to the place where he lost Natasha. Vormir.** _

_**"You shouldn't have gone back to the past."** _

_**Steve hastily turned around as a young voice entered his ears from behind. Standing in-front of him was a young teenage boy. He didn't look more than 14 or 15, but his clothes were different and...modern. He was wearing a dark denim long sleeve shirt with a red highlight line, blue jeans, red gloves and boots. On his left arm wrist was a metal gauntlet brace on the top of his red glove. His appearance was both shocking and confusing for Steve. The fair skin, natural sapphire blue eyes, fiery red hair and his face...all these things reminded Steve of himself and...** _

_**Steve suddenly gasped as he realized that this teen's appearance was completely similar to him & Natasha!** _

_**Steve growled out his curiosity. "Who are you?** _

_**The boy smirked fadedly. "A lost Legacy...from the future."** _

_**Steve's eyes widened. "Y-You're from the future?"** _

_**The boy stepped forward and growled back. "You staying in the past, altering the future, leaving your real family that you once loved behind and creating your own family with that 'Peggy'...was a big mistake."** _

_**Steve's eyes broadened again. How the hell does this unknown kid know about what he did with the time and why was he raising questions at the greatest decision of his life?** _

_**He simply glared at the boy this time and tried to defend his decision weakly. "Look, child, I don't know who you are, but I had to do what was necessary. That wasn't my time. I had to come back here and be with Peggy. That's my end-"** _

_**"WRONG!" the boy suddenly yelled, anger and spitefulness oozing off his tone. "Finding your happiness in the past was WRONG! Forgetting your friends was WRONG! You forgot everything you shared with them! You left your true family-The Avengers! You left your brother Tony, your best friend Bucky, your sister Pepper, your adoptive daughter Wanda and the kids you truly loved like Morgan, Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Peter Parker behind! They were your real family but you kicked them aside and took a selfish decision! Sam, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor...nobody expected THIS from you! You abandoned them all! And most importantly, you abandoned someone you loved from the bottom of your heart...the woman you still couldn't forget...her name is Natasha..."** _

_**Steve was completely STUNNED! He really had no idea how this kid know so much about him. And "the look" he was giving to him...Steve recognized it...his Nat, only she gave him that look whenever she didn't agree with him!** _

_**Natasha's mention brought another deep sting to his chest. The pain and sadness were visible on his face. Steve desperately tried not to let his tears flow as he tried to speak again. "M-Maybe it was a big mistake...but everything's gone now, NATASHA's gone now. I don't want to go back. Besides, they have a new Captain America now."** _

_**"A new Captain America..." the boy scoffed sarcastically as he raised his left hand and switched on a device on his wrist. Steve suddenly had a large holographic screen before him and the view on it shook him to the core. Smashed buildings, burning cars, dead bodies scattered everywhere...it was complete devastation.** _

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_**"You really thought Thanos was the biggest threat Earth was ever going to see?" the teen smirked viciously. "Just look at the screen, Cap. Earth was completely destroyed by the enemies a lot more powerful than Thanos after you left. And your so called "new Captain America"...he couldn't stop them. Hell, he couldn't even save his own friends!"** _

_**The next image crushed Steve's soul! Tears spilled out of his eyes as he saw his team, his friends' bloody and lifeless frames lying on the ground. Sam, Bucky, Clint,Thor, Wanda...everyone was just...gone!** _

_**His blurred vision looked back to the kid. His lips had to struggle to speak this time. "I-Is everyone..."** _

_**The adolescent namaste nodded sadly. "Sam could not save them in your absence, and the one who could...YOU didn't let him be born."** _

_**A deep frown occupied Steve's forehead. "W-Who are you..."** _

_**"Let me introduce myself properly." the boy took another step toward Steve and smiled thinly as he looked into the other man's eyes.** _

_**"Steven Grant Rogers...I am James Clinton Rogers, your and Natasha Romaoff's son...and the future Captain America."** _

_**Another wave of pure shock and confusion washed over Steve's face. "Y-You...you're my and Natasha's...b-but how's that possible?! I-I remember what Natasha told me once...that she could never be pregnant! Then how's that possib-"** _

_**"It's possible!" James replied eagerly. "Look, I don't know how it happened, but it did! Just like Mama came back from the dead! YOU brought her back, you still can!"** _

_**"B-But how-"** _

_**"There's a way! " James caught Steve's arms, desperately trying to convince his father. "You just have to go back to Vormir and..."** _

_**The rest of James's sentence was cut off by a bunch of loud roars. Both Steve and James turned their eyes to the horrid view behind the teenager. Those horrific things, they were advancing toward them. Steve gasped as he recognized them.** _

_**They were the same monsters he had seen Natasha fight in his dream.** _

_**James looked back to Steve, a distraught expression on his face."Y-You have to hurry up! Those monsters've known that I've crossed the bridge of life and death to meet you! You now have to go back to the future and save mama before they catch me!"** _

_**Steve's face was a confused mess of emotions right now. "But how will i-"** _

_**"Look, you guys never told me exactly but..."** _ _**James growled, frantically glancing between his father and those evil demons rapidly crawling toward him. "You have to go back to Vormir and perform a ritual...something only YOU can! Now hurry up, you have to wake up and get ready to go!"** _

_**"B-but, James-"** _

_**Before Steve could ask another question, James spun around and revealed a small shield of his own hooked to his back. He grabbed his shield and started fighting those fiends. Steve tried to proceed and help his son but couldn't because his feet were frozen by an unknown force. He couldn't do anything else but watch his son bravely fight those fucking lizards. One by one they all surrounded the teenager and started attacking at him like a clan of hungry Hyenas. Within seconds the monsters' group covered the little warrior like a goddamned envelope and a loud painful roar echoed in the air.** _

_**"D-DAD! ! ! !"** _

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"J-JAMES! ! ! !"

Steve shot out of the most disturbing nightmare of his life with a loud roar. Panting breathlessly, he tried to control the whirl of emotions thrashing in his mind. His son, his little James...he had been captured by those fucking monsters and he couldn't do anything to save him!

His eyes slowly lifted when he heard a shuddering gasp from the door. They broadened in shock. Peggy was stuck to the closed door, scared and shaking.

His confused gaze returned to the bed and looked around him. He found the cause of her fear, the ruined blanket and sheets his angry grips had torn to shreds while he was trapped in that fucking nightmare!

An apologetic look immediately took over his face. "P-Peggy...i-"

"No, Steve!" Peggy raised a warning finger. "Not this time! No more sorries, alright? I just want the truth! First it was that Natasha and now it's James...who is he? A friend, an enemy...or a dirty little secret of your life you created with that unforgettable Harlo-"

"Peggy!" Steve almost screamed this time. He angrily sprang out of the bed and stomped over to her. "You have no night to talk about Natasha like that because you don't know a thing about her!"

"Then tell me!" Peggy screamed back and gripped his arms. "One month! One month ago you come back into my life out of nowhere and say you want to marry me as soon as possible! And i, a complete idiot, say yes without asking where you had been so long and what you did in THAT time! Your likes, dislikes, your way of talking...everything has changed! You are nothing like the Steve I used to know, bui I foolishly ignored everything and married you!" she suddenly cupped Steve's cheeks and bored her teary gaze into his ashamed one. Her tone now hoarse and trembling.

"S-Steve, baby...i'm your wife, I deserve to know about every part of your life. Please...please tell me what you are trying to hide about your past. I need to know, love..."

Steve stared into those deep brown lakes for a long minute. Maybe she was right, she was his wife and did deserve to know about every dark moment of his life. But what would he tell her? That he'd lived a life where she was an old woman and he was still a young man? That she'd married a different man and bore him children? Or that he once smooched with her great niece, Sharon Carter!

She would never forgive him if she found out that he selfishly stole her chance to meet her future husband and live the life she was supposed to live.

As always, the thought of losing her forced him to avert his eyes and hurry toward the door. The tension dissolved in the air was making him feel suffocated. He needed to get out and clear his head again.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Okay guys, i know most of you are tired of reading these Steggy talks for the past 3 updates and dying to see Natasha join the fic as soon as possible so get ready, people...because I'm going to post two chapters together next time 😁! The first one's gonna reveal all the dirty secrets of Vormir and the second one will be showing the most awaited reunion of this century yayyy lol 😂!**

**Last, but not the least- I've recently seen some people talking trash about Chris Evans' new Netflix movie- The Red Sea Diving Resort on Twitter. I usually ignore such immature opinions, but some of those tweets were severely disrespectful. I mean, seriously? It was just a movie, guys! Actors have acted in movies based on pedophiles, terrorists and psychos, but no one raised a question at them so why at Chris? What** **hurt me the most was that most of those people called themselves Chris' "fans". Please, friends...we shouldn't forget that celebrities are also human beings. Raising a question at a celebrity's work is quite easy, but don't forget they have emotions, too.** **You cannot criticise him or her over a simple movie about rescuing people in need. (And please don't ignore the fact that Chris didn't even promote this movie anywhere because he knew it was based on a sensitive topic).**


	4. 4

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting here, in front of the old office that would be his and Natasha's favorite restaurant in the future. Steve's fingers finally dropped the charcoal stick and gazed at the sketch deeply. He couldn't help but draw the boy from his dreams on a paper. A small smile spread on his lips as his mind registered every fine line and feature. His son, his little boy...he was a total copy of his.

"Knew i'd find you right here." Steve's deep contemplation was broken by a familiar tone. He panicked and quickly tired to shove the sketch into his pocket, but Howard snatched it from him before he could and ran his eyes over it. "So this is the reason of the fight between you two, right?"

"She told you, huh." there was slight bitterness in the light mumble.

"Well," Howard hogged the empty spot and turned to the other man to give him a piece of his mind. "When a husband decides to be a complete jackass, leaves his house in the middle of the night and stays gone for countless hours, the wifey has to find a friend who can bring him back after knocking some sense back into him. Now, let's come back to the real topic- Who's the kid in the sketch and why does he look like a dirty deed of yours?"

Steve sighed and shook his head helplessly. "Can't tell, Stark."

"Alright then." Gazing at Steve's profile, Howard leaned back against the rusty arm of the bench and exhaled deeply. "Lemme try to catch the tail of the monkey this time. Is it related to your mysterious absence after the whole red skull thing?"

"Red Skull..." Steve smirked bitterly, remembering all his clashes with the red hideous monster. "When I was on that plane with Schmidt, I really thought that was the last time I was ever gonna see that goddamn psychopath...but i was wrong."

Howard's eyes widened at once. "What?! Do you mean to say that Red Skull is alive?!"

It took Steve a long second to realize what the hell he'd just let escape his mouth. He quickly shook his head and tried to lie. "N-No! That's not what I mea-"

"Don't you lie to me, Rogers!" Stark almost growled this time. "I can see it on your face! There's definitely something about Schmidt you're trying to hide from us and SHIELD and as a loyal member of SHIELD I demand to know what is it!"

Steve's jaw suddenly stiffened. "Don't give me that attitude, Stark, I've already seen it a lot where I came back from."

Howard frowned annoyedly. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

Steve sighed and closed his eyes to cool himself down a little bit. Howard was a friend he could not afford to lose over a silly argument. He reopened them and momentarily stared at Stark's face before deciding to let a dirty secret out of his chest.

"Schmidt...he's not dead."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Howard rapidly absorbed the given information and shot the next question. "Then where is he? Can we-"

"No, you guys can't." Steve shook his head. "In fact...nobody can. He's away...from all of us, on a different place...on a different planet."

"W-WHOA!" Howard almost shouted. "Did you just say "a different planet"?"

Steve simpered fadedly. "Knew you wouldn't believe me. Nobody would. But that's the truth. On that plane that day...before I could kill him, Schmidt physically handled the Tesseract, which opened a wormhole into space and sucked him into it. I cannot tell you what happened to me after that...but all you need to know that I met him again and he was on a different planet named Vormir this time."

"Vormir?" Stark's face was a crazy mix of shock and disbelief. "He's on Vormir?"

Steve's eyes narrowed immediately. "Yeah, but...how do you know about Vormir?"

"Because Vormir is the planet that Canadian woman said the red reptilian alien was from!" Stark finally revealed it.

"What?!" Steve almost shot out of the bench. "B-But i thought that planet was..." Steve buried a hand into his hair, remembering all the visions from his dreams. The monsters in them...they were definitely hinting at a secret about Vormir nobody knew.

He spun to Stark. "Gimme the address of that lady."

"W-Wait, what?!" Stark jumped back to his feet. "Don't tell me you're thinking about going to Canada so you could find that ET!"

Steve had a determined look on his face. "Well, that's plan."

"But what about Peggy?" Howard growled. "Don't you think she deserves to know about this sudden decision of yours?"

"Yes, she does!" Steve growled back. "But i cannot explain this whole mess to her until I understand it myself! That's why I need to go to Canada."

"B-But-"

"And I need one of your jets ."

"Damn, your woman is going to kill me!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Edmonton, Alberta**

**7 Hours Later**

With a sharp and determined exhale, Steve raised his hand and knocked at the old Maple door and waited. The loud barks filled the air as soon as his fingers touched the door. He could hear a couple of tired feet and a lightly coughing throat advancing toward the door. The smell of gun powder and the sound of a gun being loaded narrowed his eyes though. Before Steve could understand anything, the door creaked open and he found himself at the point of a Mauser Model K98 Rifle.

"If yer one o' those lamebrained reporters or officers and here ta make fun o' me," the old voice's index finger curled around the trigger. "Then ya better press your tail between yer legs and run back where ya came from, boy!"

Steve sighed and raised his hands into the air, a harmless gesture and advanced a step toward the old woman. "Trust me ma'am, I'm not one of them. Look, I just wanna know about-"

"Stop those shoes right there!" the woman growled as she pulled the rifle back and pointed her chin at the barks coming from inside. "Hunter doesn't like uninvited guests. Ya better ask whatever ya want from right where ya are."

Steve sighed again and nodded. "Alright. I come straight to the point. I want to know about the extraterrestrial-"

"Right..." the beldom sneered. "In one way or another, it's about that damn alien, isn't it?"

"Please ma'am," Steve's tone suddenly turned desperate. "Please try to understand! I really need to know everything about that alien and I can't trust those half-true rumours of newspapers."

The woman scanned the desperation hidden behind Steve's words and crossed her arms with a defeated sigh."What do you wanna know?"

" _Everything_." Steve replied eagerly.

The woman sighed and started remembering that night. "I was sleeping when I heard some strange, loud noise in my backyard...like some fighter plane was landing on my ground. I picked up my late husband's gun. My dog and I went out to investigate and found a severely injured red alien that looked like a lizard staggering out of his burning ship. Hunter attacked him, but instead of hurting my dog, he just grabbed my his face, looked into his eyes and just...calmed him. The alien then turned to me and said he didn't want to hurt me or my dog." the woman sighed and dragged a palm down her face. "I had to lower my gun and took him in. I gave him some first aid, but before I could do anything else to help him, the sirens of police cars scared him and he decided to leave."

When Steve comprehended the whole encounter, he asked the next question. "And you helped him sneak away, didn't you?"

"I didn't have to." the woman shrugged. "He just switched on a device around his wrist and vanished in air. I haven't seen him since."

Steve gave a thanking nod after a pause. "Thanks for the information, ma'am." as he spun to search for the alien-

"He's not harmful, son." the woman's words from behind halted his feet. "He's just injured and tired."

"Don't worry, ma'am." Steve smirked over his shoulder. "I'm not gonna hurt him."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**3 Days Later**

Releasing another sharp sigh, Steve darted his searching eyes around. Avoiding getting caught by the Canadian search parties and SHIELD's agents, he'd been rummaging around this whole unending area for the past three days, but could not find what he was looking for. The stench of that extraterrestrial's infected wounds could be the only possible thing that could take Steve to him, if he had any. He had never felt so clueless and hopeless before.

"C'mon, Stevie, you can't give up now." Steve tried to give another boost to his sinking hopes and took a step toward a direction he was sure he hadn't chosen before. Cleaving through the thick bushes and shrubs, he finally reached a dead end. It was a horizontal row of thick broad trees. He'd only gone about ten steps toward them before his nostrils twitched as he caught an unfamiliar scent he had never captured in this Canadian wilderness before. He followed his instincts and after twenty minutes, found himself standing in front of an old cave.

Steve's senses scanned the area. The cave was empty at the moment, but the stench was all over the place. He looked down and caught some blueish splatters on the rocky ground that smelled like the drops of human blood, but without hemoglobin.

Suddenly the mouth of a strange gun was pressed against Steve's nape from behind. "You should not be here, human."

Steve once again raised in his arms in mock surrender as he stood up and tried to convince the other man. "Believe me...i'm not here to hurt you."

"You lie!" the snarl quickly jumped out of its invisible cover. "I know you are one of those armed men searching for me everywhere."

Steve sighed and slowly turned around to look at his possible enemy. He was really the living image of the demons from his dreams. The only thing that separated him from the rest of his kind was the old shabby cloak his body was covered with. "Trust me...i'm not with them. In fact...i've been sent here by the lady with the dog."

"Martha..." the reptilian's glower melted as soon as the old woman's mention came up. "How do you know her?"

"I went to her so i could know everything about her encounter with you."

The frown was back. "Why do you want to know  _everything_  about that?"

Steve breathed out and replied. "Because I want to know about your connection to Vormir."

"Vormir?" the frown deepened. "How do you know about Vormir?!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve smirked weakly and shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, but can't. Not because I don't want to...but just because it's completely unexplainable." he looked back to the alien with a pleading look. "But all you need to know someone's life depends on your help."

The reptilian raised a scaly brow. "Is it connected to the Soul Stone?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Y-You know about it?"

The alien nodded and decided to reveal the secrets of Vormir. "My planet was once ruled by Vorms, a prime race that was the keeper of Odin Borson's precious Soul Stone. Odin was given the responsibility to protect it, and he transferred that responsibility to us. The Soul Stone is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the universe's creation. After the universe came into existence, four cosmic beings known as the Cosmic Entities forged the energies of these singularities into six immensely powerful objects called the Infinity Stones."

Steve's face has another confusion. "Why was only the Soul Gem protected so carefully?"

"Because it is the strongest of them all." the alien answered. "The Soul Stone represented the soul. It allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe called the Soul World. All the souls absorbed by the Soul Gem reside in it. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe."

Now Steve knew it was the soul stone that wiped out the entire universe's half population in just one snap.

The alien continued. "But Odin's daughter, Hela wanted the stone for herself. She possessed it and tried to take over Asgard in her father's absence but before she could turn the place into a pile of corpses, Odin came back and defeated her. He imprisoned his girl in Hel and removed Vormir from universe's map. But before being imprisoned...Hela's dark powers secretly corrupted the Soul Stone, making it a temptation to control death as her revenge. One by one, all the Vorms tempted by it sacrificed the ones they loved the most for possessing it."

He glared into Steve's eyes. "If you are thinking about possessing that stone, abandon that thought right away because according to Hela's curse, the Stone drives the owner totally insane with blood lust. He keeps walking on the path of violence and bloodshed until he is killed by himself or the others and then the Stone comes back to its place." Steve gave an obedient nod, taking in why Red Skull hadn't disappeared even after giving the Stone to Clint. He knew that the Stone would come back after all.

He then looked back to Vorm and asked another question. "Why couldn't the Stone tempt you?"

The Vorm sighed. "Because I had lost my family i loved the most long before Hela cursed the Stone. I couldn't live in that hideous hell where my friends had selfishly murdered their beloved ones anymore. I was on my way to Asgard, so I could tell Odin about Hela's trickery, but the last owner of the Stone attacked my ship and injured both it and me and I helplessly had to descend on earth...that is my new home now."

A long minute of silence hung between both men. Steve's brain was rapidly absorbing every word coming out of the Vorm's mouth and making speculations about Natasha's condition in the Soul World. He had just one more question left and it was the most important one. "Is there any way...to bring a soul back from the Soul World?"

The alien nodded after a long pregnant pause. "A soul for a soul. That was Hela's fraud. But our highest priest had found an exception." he stared into Steve's eyes, as if trying to see his soul. "When an honest man fetches the Soul Stone back to its place with the intention of returning it instead of using it and puts it back in its place with his pure hands, it will free both the Soul Gem and Vormir from Hela's hex and the man will get a chance to bring the soul he loves the most from the dead."

This shocking revelation broadened Steve's eyes. So that was the ritual James was talking about! His mind then turned to Red Skull's deceit. That prick had deceived him and had taken the stone from him without telling him about this part of the deal! Steve was definitely going to kill him this time he went to Vormir to resurrect Natasha. Going back to 2014 was no big deal, because he still had those three Pym Particles. A wide smile touched his lips. He had finally found a way to revive Nat!

But the smile disappeared as soon as Peggy's face flashed before his eyes.

What would she say about all of this?

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Now go for the next chapter, people!**


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> If you've taken the direct jump (that's usually a smart-ass move) and come here without reading the previous chapter, just go back and read that shit before coming back here.
> 
> Thank you

"Oh, so you finally got some time to come back to your wife, huh!"

Steve closed his eyes and rested his head against the just locked door with a deep sigh. He had merely stepped in and Peggy's harsh taunts started piercing his ears. Her scent was a crazy mix of anger, worry and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Peggy's heels reached the door in seconds. "We just had a small fight and you borrowed Stark's jet and fled off to Canada? Really?!" Steve finally turned around to face her wrath like a guilty child.

"We've barely completed one bloody month of our marriage and living with me has become so frustrating for you? You didn't even think once how i would feel about this sudden and foolish decision of yours! And it was all for that "Natasha and James", right? C'mon, tell me, do they live in Canada? That's why you went there, to see them, to send some 'family time' with them. Am I right? For Christ's sake SAY SOMETHING, ROGERS!"

The angry outburst silenced the room for a long minute. Steve waited for Peggy's stormy breathing to calm down a little bit before he took her hands in his and replied serenely.

"You want to know who Natasha and James are, right? C'mon, I'll tell you everything you want to know today."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Believe it or not, but that's the truth."

They had no idea how long they had been sitting on the floor. Peggy's hands were still in Steve's, their eyes staring into each other's continuously as Steve continued to the biggest secret of his life out of his chest.

"I have told you about every single moment of my life I'd spent in the future. Natasha..." the redheaded beauty's mention brought a sad smile to his lips. The contact of eyes was disconnected as he drowned in Natasha's memories. "That woman was the biggest emotional support I've ever had. She was a friend, a helper and sometimes a severe critic who knew how to knock some sense into me very well. Our relationship was strictly professional at first, but it soon turned into a strong friendship."

He looked back to Peggy and whispered softly. "I had always believed that you were the only girl I had ever loved and nobody could replace you in my life, but I won't lie...there was a time when Natasha's beauty, courage and the great sacrifice she made to bring her friends back had forced me admit to myself that I'd fallen in love with her."

The revelation widened Peggy's eyes. It was as shocking as knowing that he'd come from 2023. She couldn't believe her husband had just admitted that some other woman who was not even born yet had already replaced her in his life. Tears of jealousy and betrayal welled up in her eyes. Steve's heart clenched at the sight of her tears. His fingers rushed forward to brush them away, but the flinch on Peggy's face stopped them. After a long silent moment Peggy quietly wiped her tears away and pulled her hands back. She had just more question that was going to decide the future of their relationship.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"I have just one more question for you, Steve." she looked back into Steve's eyes, a cold look had covered her hurt this time. "Do you still love Natasha?"

Steve was left speechless by Peggy's question. He had no idea how to respond to this one. Yeah, he had just admitted that he loved Natasha when he was in the future but confessing that he still loved her was going to jeopardize his relationship with Peggy and it was the last thing he wanted after losing everything he had.

So should he lie?

But Steve Rogers never lied...right?

It took Steve a long minute to finish the tug of war between his heart and brain. He held Peggy's hands again and returned to her face. There was a soft murmur on his lips this time. "I know I can lie, but it's not going to be fair to you."

Peggy's heart sank as she understood Steve's indirect answer. She suddenly sprang back to her feet and stomped up the stairs. A baffled Steve also hurried after her. By the time he reached upstairs, the bedroom's door was slammed shut in his face. He frantically banged at old Pine.

"Peggy? Peggy! Please open the door, darling!"

But unfortunately, his pleas weren't heard.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**3 Hours Later**

Steve quickly wiped his drying streaks of tears away and jumped back to his feet when he heard the knob being turned. The door slowly opened and Peggy stepped out. The reddened eyes and dry trails of tears broke Steve's heart. Feeling heavily ashamed he lowered his head and the shinning surprise in her hands broadened Steve's eyes.

It was a brand new Vibranium shield.

Totally baffled, he looked back to his wife. "Peggy..."

"Howard had created it for the next recipient of the Super-Soldier serum." she nodded at Steve's shock. "Yes. They were going to restart the Super-Soldier program, but dropped the idea due to some objections. But i still kept it, in the hope that maybe you would come back some day and wield it again."

She advanced the gleaming metal toward her husband. "You'll need it when you go to save Natasha  _and_  return to 2023."

Steve's eyes broadened again. "B-But Peg...what about y-"

"What about me..." shaking her head Peggy smirked weakly. "Like you said earlier...i was never supposed to be with you. I was supposed to be with some other guy and spend my life with  _him_ and that's what I'm going to do."

She proceeded and handed Steve his weapon. "You don't belong here anymore, Steve. You belong to the time you came from. Go back and save Natasha and James. They need you more than I do."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Next Morning**

"Don't worry about here," Peggy smiled, fixing the collar of Steve's uniform. "We'll cook up a believable story about your sudden departure."

Steve smiled back and tucked a curly lock behind her ear. His eyes trying to store every fine detail of the woman's face he'd crossed the borders of time for. And he was still leaving her. It was really a crazy decision.

He closed his eyes, his nose inhaling her sweet scent of Vanilla that had something unfamiliar dissolved in it. "You smell different." he opened his eyes. "Different and better."

Peggy gave a sad pursed smile. "Must be my new perfume."

Steve couldn't stop himself anymore. He unexpectedly cupped Peggy's cheeks and captured her lips in a searing kiss he was never going to have again. Peggy also let her emotions flow out and responded to the kiss with equal passion.

The battle of lips was soon brought to a soft end. They rested their foreheads against each other. "I'll miss you, Peg..."

Peggy had another sad smile on her swollen lips. "I'll miss you too, Stevie."

"Never thought I was ever gonna say this but," Howard's smirking sentence from behind pulled the couple's attention. "I'll also miss ya, buddy."

Smiling, Steve walked over to his friend and hugged him. Stark also returned the hug warmly.

"16th of December, 1991." Steve whispered in his ear.

Howard frowned. "What?"

Steve pulled back with a serious look on his face this time. "That was the day your son, Tony lost you and his mother, Maria forever and it was a brainwashed Bucky who killed you both. Trust me...your absence in his life left a deep hole nobody could fill. So avoid going anywhere that day and buy yourself a pack of bodyguards."

A totally flabbergasted Howard couldn't do anything else but nod slowly.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve then patted him on the shoulder with another smile and stepped away from both of them. He pressed a button of a watchlike device on his left wrist and his bright white quantum suit covered his body.

"Wow!" Howard flashed a very surprised grin. "Is that the thing that would take you to the future?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. Your son made these for us."

Howard grinned again. "Gotta say, I'm already proud of my boy!"

Steve then turned to Peggy. "Goodbye, Peggy."

Peggy smiled and brushed a single tear away. "Goodbye, Steve."

he looked over his shoulder. "Please take care of her, Stark."

Stark delivered an assuring smile. "Of course."

Steve now let out a deep breath and prepared himself to depart. He needed to reach 2014's Vormir as soon as he could and save Nat and his future son. That's the only way to protect his family and the world he'd left behind selfishly.

A noisy, shining flash and bam, he was just gone. Forever.

After a long, silent moment, Stark glared at Peggy. "You should've told him that you were pregnant."

Peggy smirked sadly, still staring at the spot where Steve had been standing a few minutes ago. "You know i couldn't. Or he would never go back and be with the woman he actually loved."

Howard turned to his friend and crossed his arms. "Now what?"

Peggy rested her palms on her clothed belly. "Now I'm all about this little fella and my work until I get a chance to make things go the way they should have."

Stark frowned again. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

After a deep cold sigh, Peggy gazed back to Howard and put on her sunglasses. The cold and professional Agent Carter was back. "You'll know."

Stark gave an uncertain nod and started walking with her. "By the way, Agent Sousa is going to join SHIELD pretty soon."

Peggy flashed a small smile as she opened the door of her car. "Great. We'll need a man like him for our next mission."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**2014**

"I have been given the responsibility to give it back to its keeper. That's why I am he-"

"NO!" Steve's hands advancing the briefcase toward the Red Skull halted as a very familiar voice entered his ears from behind. "Don't give him the Stone!"

Both Steve and Red Skull looked to the voice's owner and were left shell-shocked.

It was...another Steve Rogers?

A bewildered Red Skull's eyes flicked rapidly between both Steves. "What trickery is this, Rogers?"

1947's Steve smirked and pointed his chin at his other self. "Ask him. He's used to it."

2023's Steve's eyes narrowed at his doppelganger immediately. "Who are you?"

1947's Steve took a cautious step toward him. "I'm the mistake you are just about to do."

The frown deepened and the grips around the case tightened. "What are you talking about?"

The older Steve glared at the Red Skull. "I know you're thinking about returning to Peggy after handing the stone over to Schmidt, but don't do that or you won't be able to bring Natasha back!"

"N-Natasha?" the other Steve's eyes widened in sheer surprise. "I can bring her back?!"

"Yes." the latter nodded. "All you have to do is put the Gem back in its place and you'll get a chance to revive the person you love the most, that's it-"

"D-Don't listen to him!" Red Skull pulled 2023's Steve's attention by interrupting the other one. "He's lying!"

"No!" the past's Steve growled. " _He_ 's the one who is lying! He doesn't want us to put the Stone yourself because that would break the Soul Stone's temptation and free this place from Hela's curse!"

The other man's eyebrows drew close together. "Hela's curse?"

The older Steve nodded. "Yes, this Gem is tied with Thor's sister, Hela's curse only an honest man with the will of returning it could break. Trust me, this is the only way to bring Natasha back."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

The honesty in his eyes and scent was sensed by the other Steve. He decided to trust his instincts and tried to pull the case back but as he did so, Red Skull, whose mind was also possessed by the Soul Stone's curse gripped the box with both hands and snarled. "The hex will not be brok-"

Woo-hoo! The threatening snarl was cut off by the other Steve's shield that hit Red Skull in the chest and made him hit the ground.

Both Steves wielded their respective shields and posed to fight their old enemy. "Not so easy, Schmidt."

"Y-You..." Red Skull dragged himself back to his feet with a painful growl. "I-If that is what you two want, SO BE IT!"

The snarl was followed by the screeching sound of Red Skull's scythe that appeared in his grips out of nowhere. He now looked like a real-life Grim Reaper. Both Steves nodded at each other in agreement and attacked Schmidt together. A furious battle started shaking the cliff. Unlike last time, Red Skull was proving himself to be a really powerful opponent. Using his magical powers, he would show up before one Steve out of the blue before he could even see it coming and strike at him and then go for the other. Both humans tried their best to catch him, but his pounces were completely unpredictable.

"You have still not changed, Rogers!" Schmidt barked, giving a large slash to the right leg of 1947's Steve that caused him to collapse to the floor with a loud groan. "Still fighting to save others!"

Red Skull's eyes then travelled to the small device on Steve's hand. "Is that the thing that helped you travel through time?" he maliciously crushed both the device and Steve's wrist under his foot.

"Nooo!" Steve snarled in great pain and frustration. That device was the only thing that could help him activate his suit and set the time and it was gone now!

The other Steve took advantage of this distraction and hit at Red Skull from behind. Surprisingly, the attack left a deep wound on the back of his head. He was undoubtedly living on this hell for countless years, but he was still a human and his foes's continuous weapons and blows were leaving some serious damage on his body eventually. He collapsed to the ground like a smashed wall and his shythe fell onto the ground, a few feet away from him. That was their golden chance! Both mortals nodded at each other and started beating their enemy together again. They soon overpowered the red ghost and forced him to taste the ground. Their shields dug into the vulnerable skin of his bobbing throat as a lethal warning- Try to stand up and lose your fucking head!

"Shouldn't we kill him?" 2023's Steve asked.

"No." the other Steve shook his head. "Because if the ritual didn't work, he would be the one to find some other way to save Natasha."

"No!" Red Skull snarled. "I will not help you save that harlot or yours!"

"Oh, you will," 2023's Steve snarled back. "Or your ugly body loses that uglier head!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Take it," 2023's Steve hastily opened the case and advanced the Soul Stone toward his other self. "You go ahead and put the stone back in its place while I keep him down!"

The other Steve nodded and took the stone. He then remembered the Vorm's last words he said before bidding farewell to Steve.

_"Remember, the Soul Stone's slot lies in the center of the four sacred colomns that are connected to the Soul World. As the gem reaches its destination, the energy emitted by it will generate the sacred colomns and the holy words written on them will be spoken by all the souls in the Soul World. That's the only way to break the dark magic and purify the Soul Gem again. Then you have to close your eyes remember the soul you want to bring back to life."_

Steve followed the advice and reached the very spot that Vorm had told him about. He got down on one knee and carefully placed the stone in its little hole. As he did so, the shining silvery energy released from the stone activated all four pillars. He could suddenly hear tons of voices, they all echoing in his head, speaking some strange words. Before he could understand anything, the red sky above his head gradually turned blue and the lifeless rocky surroundings turned green and thriving.

"NOOOO!" Red Skull roared from the ground. "You broke Queen Hela'a spell, you fools!"

"Shut up!" 2023's Steve dug his shield into his throat a little deeper. "Don't try anything stupid you'll regret for later."

1947's Steve now closed his eyes and remembered the beautiful green eyes and breath-taking smile he was here for. His Natasha, his Nat.

_Natasha..._

A few seconds later his eyes were opened by the rumble of a snowstorm. The violent tornado rose from the deep chasm where Vorms had sacrificed their beloved ones and caused the trio to cover their eyes to avoid snow going into their eyes. The storm calmed down after a minute. The trio slowly opened their eyes and found a shocking view before them.

"S-Steve..." there was a trembling smile on Natasha's lips. "Y-You came to save me..."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Nat..." Steve rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his Nat tightly. He literally picked her up in his stone arms and tightened his grip around her upto a crushing level. Their hands greedily running all over their backs, to make sure it was no freaking dream. They both had never expected to see each other again, but see...destiny had crossed the bridge of life and death to have them meet again.

Steve buried his nose into Natasha's red locks and and took a deep inhale of her sweet scent of Lillies. "I missed you, Nat...i missed you so much..."

Tears of bliss ran down Natasha's eyes as she whispered against his shoulder. "I missed you too, Stevie..."

"A-AHHH..."

The passionate embrace was abruptly broken by a gasping groan. They both turned to the source of it and fell shocked. It was the other Steve Rogers...who was too distracted to notice the scythe that was driven through his midsection from behind.

Red Skull raised the impaled man in the air with all his might and threw him into the dark abyss. "Die, you foolish mortal!"

He then shifted his wrathful gaze to the couple and barked. "You two destroyed everything! Now you will PAY FOR IT!"

But oh my god! As the red Reaper ran at the couple to finish them, the ground under their feet started shaking vigorously. His feet halted automatically. The trio looked around baffled to comprehend what the hell was happening now. Steve's arms tightened around Natasha protectively as they bewilderedly watched the ground the Soul Stone was set into began cracking. Those four pillars also collapsed to the ground one by one. Before any of them could do anything to stop it, the Soul Gem studded area was split off the cliff by the heavy weight of the pillars and fell down into the chasm.

"N-NOOOOO! The Stone cannot be destroyed!" a bewildered Red Skull hurried after the stone and jumped off the cliff like a mad man he had always been.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

When Steve and Natasha finally caught a chance to get over whatever just happened, they looked back to each other, shock and distraughtness written on their faces.

"What do we do now?" Natasha whispered.

Steve once again looked around with a very worried look on his face. The part of the cliff they were standing on was separated from the rest of the mountain and the ground under their feet was still quaking, which meant they could also go down anytime. There was no way to escape now. He growled to himself. He hadn't done all of this to see Natasha go away from him again. He had to do something to save her!

He looked back to her. "Do you still have the other particle you were about to use to return to the future?"

Natasha groped in her pockets for it and smiled as she found it in the right pocket of her pants. "Yes."

"Listen," Steve hastily cupped her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "My traveling watch was just destroyed by that Red Skull, so I can't go back, but you still can! Use your particle and go back to the future!"

"N-No!" Natasha shook her head shakily. "I am not going anywhere without you!"

Steve groaned in desperation. "Natasha-"

"No, Steve!" Natasha tone had a determined hoarseness now. "You crossed the limits of time to save me and you want me to leave you here and return alone? No! I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Steve sighed and locked his arms around her again. "Then i'm sorry, darlin'...there's no other way to go back now."

"I don't think so."

The couple spun around to the owner of the smirking sentence and smiled broadly when a shining portal appeared in the air out of nowhere.

"Strange..."

"Uh-uh," a familiar face smiled at the pair and advanced his hand toward them. "It's Dr. Strange."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Phewww...that was a lot of writing, people 😅!**

**A few points to clear:-**

**1\. Endgame writers think Peggy Carter's unshown husband and the father** **of**   **her children was always Steve Rogers so i used that theory here. (Since there were two kids in the picture Steve saw at the old Peggy's bedside, let's suppose she gave birth to twins).**

**2\. I don't know how many of you have seen the series- Agent Carter, but the chemistry between Peggy and Daniel Sousa in it was amazing so let's presume he replaced Steve in her life after our hero returned to his original timeline and they lived happily ever after ️!**

**3\. I really loved 'Captain vs Captain' scene in Endgame and wanted to used it in my fic 😁!**

**4\. This was not the last of Red Skull you're going to see ️💀!**

**5\. Angst time over! Get ready for first dose of my kind of Romanogers fluff next time, people 😜!**

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Now, a few random theories I was about to use to this story, but didn't because they didn't give me the perfect ending I'm planning for this fic:-**

**1\. Loki is the new keeper of the Soul Stone (he was also somehow cursed by the Space Stone, just like Red Skull) and teams up with Hela to fight Steve and Thor. (it would become one big family melodrama and my Romanogers angle would get lost in it, so I kicked it out of my mind).**

**2\. Steve is still trapped in the Quantum Realm and the old Steve was actually Loki who has all the stones now! Sounds thrilling, right? 😈**

**3\. Steve, Thor and Guardians of the Galaxy save Natasha from Vormir where they have to fight 2014's Gamora who is Soul Stone's protector now.**

**I couldn't use them, but if anyone else wants to, he/she's welcome 😊!**


	6. 6

**The Present**

"What happened?" Sam's eyes narrowed. It had been more than ten minutes and Steve hadn't come back yet.

Bucky's forehead also had a deep frown this time. "Is he going to return?"

Professor Hulk glanced down at the machine confusedly and let out a hesitant stutter. "I-I don't know...time and date've been set right and-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a rumbling sound coming from behind. The trio hastily turned around and were left shocked by the sight of an orange portal appearing in the air out of nowhere. The shock deepened even more as a very familiar face walked out of it.

"Hello, friends." Dr. Strange smirked at them.

"Strange?" Banner raised a questioning brow. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Strange flashed another mysterious smirk. "Bringing them back."

Sam & Bucky questioned in unison. "Them?"

Before any of the avenger trio could understand anything, two other familiar  _and_  shocking figures also stepped out of the portal and bewildered them immensely.

"S-Steve... _Natasha_?!"

"Hey, guys." Steve smirked at his friends softly.

Sam and Bucky hurried forward and hugged their friends tightly. "Damn...Clint's gonna dance on his tiptoes when he sees you alive, Nat!"

A completely baffled Bruce, who was still trying to believe his eyes, whispered in disbelief. "N-Natasha...you're alive?"

Natasha broke out of Bucky's warm embrace and gave a small but smiling nod. "Yeah...you can say that, big guy."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve's senses scanned the ongoing interaction. Natasha's smile didn't have the happiness she used to feel when she met Bruce before. And it wasn't shocking, because he knew the reason behind it. When Bruce permanently transformed into "Professor Hulk" five years ago, he clearly told Natasha to forget him and move on with her life, because Hulk couldn't give her what she wanted and deserved. A happy married life and a family.

"But how did you..." Bruce was still having a hard time to believe what he was seeing. "I-I mean I tried to bring you back before the battle against Thanos but...nothing happened!"

"Because she was trapped by the Soul Stone." Dr. Strange tried to answer the incomplete question.

"I'm sure Clint'll have told y'all about that "a soul for a soul" condition of the Stone. Steve'd actually decided to stay in the past so he can lived together with Peggy Carter." the revelation widened all the avengers' eyes. Natasha was the most shocked by it.

"However, somehow he realized he made a mistake and returned to 2014 to save Natasha. After a furious battle with the stone's keeper Steve brought Ms. Romanoff back to life, but they were unable to return to the future. That's why I had to go and get them back here because..." Strange turned to Steve and sighed. "I couldn't do anything to change Tony's fate, but I could to change yours and ours."

Natasha's eyebrows drew close when Tony's mention came up, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

"And what was it that made ya realize that, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Steve let out a smirking sigh, replaying all the crazy events he'd gone through in the past one month in his mind. He had no idea where to start.

Steve gave a pursed smile, scratching his sweaty forehead. "I'll tell you guys everything when the right time comes, but before that..." he looked back to Dr. Strange. "I am sure you've seen the future my absence was going to give this timeline...will it still happen?"

Before Stephen could answer that question, a smirking tone pulled the group's attention from behind. "No, it won't."

Steve turned around and gasped.

It was none other than his son, James, smiling at him through another portal that just formed in the air.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"James..." a very surprised smile touched Steve's lips.

James was also pleasantly surprised to see that his father had recognized him.

"Yeah, it's me." James smiled back. "But from another timeline."

Sam and Bucky looked to each other and asked. "James? From another timeline?"

"Wait, hold on a second," Natasha's narrowed gaze stepped forward and looked at the redheaded teenager who looked quite familiar from head to toe. "Who are you...and why do you have Steve's shield?"

James smiled again. "You better ask your friend about it when you are both alone, Ms. Romanoff. All I can tell you is that Steve Rogers' unexpected departure was going to leave your world in great danger. There are many more extraterrestrial enemies in the universe who are much stronger than Thanos. They would've attacked your planet in Steve's absence and defeated you all."

"That's why James contacted me and told me to bring Steve and Natasha back." Stephen added.

"Well," Natasha smiled at the young boy gratefully. "That help deserves a huge thanks, kid."

James smiled widely. "You're welcome, Ms. Romanoff. By the way, time to leave now."

Steve came forward and unexpectedly wrapped an arm around Natasha, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Please take care of yourself, James."

James smiled widely, seeing his parents together again. "I will. And..." the teen shifted his gaze back to his mother and smiled again.

"See you in a year, ma'am."

With that James touched a button on his wrist and the portal disappeared in a split second. The cryptic goodbye narrowed Natasha's again. She looked back to Steve who just smirked down at her and squeezed her arm softly.

"C'mon, let's go home."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"What happened, Wanda? Who's on the do..."

The rest of Clint's sentence dissolved in his throat as his eyes looked at the CCTV cameras and found a shocking guest on the screen.

Natasha flashed a tired smile. "Hey, guys...not gonna let me in?"

Totally baffled, Clint and Wanda looked to each other and grinned widely. Wanda hastily switched a button on the tab and they both hurried to the door. The steel door slid open and the bunch rushed in.

"Nat..." Clint rushed forward and ran his shocked gaze all over his best friend's frame. "You're alive..."

Natasha smiled back and spread her arms. "Yes, I am, bud."

Clint couldn't help but pull her in a tight hug. Tears of joy mixed with guilt spilled out of his eyes. "I-I thought I'd lost you..."

"You almost had..." Natasha sniffed, pulling away and looked at Steve with a grateful smile. "But Steve brought me back."

Clint also turned his teary gaze to Steve and smiled. "I don't know how you did it, Cap...but thank you."

Steve delivered a pursed smile. "You're welcome."

Wanda also hugged the woman who was like a sister figure to her warmly. "So glad to see you back, Nat."

Natasha stroked her hair with sisterly affection. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart. Where are the others?"

Wanda pulled back and looked to Clint hesitantly. "Well...Thor and Carol're gone and Rhodes is on a rescue Mission and will be back by the evening."

"And Tony?" Natasha had a curious smile. "He must also be back to his little devil, right?"

The team looked to one another awkwardly. They had no idea how to reveal the news of Tony's death to one of his greatest friends.

Natasha caught the look and let out a nervous smile. "What's wrong guys? Where is Tony?"

"Natasha," Steve once again wrapped a comforting arm around her and whispered softly. "Tony is no longer among us."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"W-What...?" Natasha's lips trembled as tears of a great loss filled her eyes. Steve's arm instinctively tightened around her. "B-But how..."

"He sacrificed himself to save everyone from Thanos from the past." Bucky replied. "He used the stones and destroyed him and his army with his snap."

"But the radiation emitted by the stones' killed him." Sam added.

"But why him..." Natasha covered her mouth with hands and shook her head. "The man had a family, a daughter!"

"Because he was the only who could do it." Dr. Strange replied sadly. "It was him I had seen in my vision. Only he could destroy Thanos' plan."

After a long cogitating moment, Natasha gave an understanding nod. "I respect his decision. Sometimes we have to sacrifice our own lives so the others could have a chance at theirs."

"Because that's what you did so Clint could have the Soul Stone." Steve smiled down at her. Natasha smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. Clint and Bruce's eyes were narrowed by this new comfortableness between Natasha and Steve, but they decided to keep their mouths shut for now.

"Oh my god," Wanda suddenly noticed the bleeding bruises and cuts on Natasha's face. "You're injured, Nat!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," Natasha slowly touched the big red bruise on her forehead. "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is, Nat." Steve also had a concerned look on his face. He looked to Wanda. "Take her to Med-lab."

Wanda nodded and wrapped her arms around Natasha. "C'mon, Nat."

When the girls were finally gone, Steve turned to Dr. Strange and advanced his hand with a thankful smile. "Thanks, doc. We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

Strange shook his hand warmly. "No problem, Captain. Bringing you back was a responsibility i couldn't deny. This world needs you and Natasha." he then glanced down at his watch. "Sorry guys, i have to take leave, now. Please take care of yourself and Ms. Romanoff."

Steve gave a smirking nod. "Goodbye, doc."

"Goodbye, Captain."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve's eyes roamed around and took in the familiar walls. It'd been a really long time. He walked over to his bed and picked up the photograph he was forced to be in from the stand. The goofy grins on Natasha, Tony and his other friends' faces made him smile lightly. He put it back down.

His left hand unconsciously reached up and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and smiled sadly. It had a couple of tickets for  _Unconquered_. He was going to take her to watch the film before James contacted him through his dreams. A sad, cold sigh escaped his throat. His entire life had turned upside down in just one goddamned day. His wife, his job, his entire dream he'd tried to live with Peggy...everything was gone.

He sauntered over to his closet. He opened it and pulled out a small box he kept the things that reminded him of his time in. His eyes ran over the old fountain pen, pocket-watch and a small and paled sketch book. Those things belonged to the good ole days and he was going to add a few items tonight.

With a heavy heart he took the tickets out of his wallet and put them in the box. He then went for the compass with Peggy's picture. He placed it in the box, too. A slow shuddering breath rumbled in his chest as he looked down at his wedding band. There was trembling determination in his eyes. If he was back forever and going to spend the rest of his life with Natasha, then it was necessary. He is going to have to do it!

His other hand's fingers shakily gripped the band and tried to pull it off. His brain chided him, saying he was deceiving Peggy. He squeezed his eyes shut to kill all that brain noise but then a sharp pang of deep guilt pierced his heart when Peggy's face flashed before his eyes.

He snapped his eyes and released the metal unconsciously. No, he couldn't do it! Of course Peggy wasn't a part of his life anymore, but she was still going to be an unforgettable aspect of his life and Natasha would have to accept him with it.

He brought the shining gold to his lips and whispered against it hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Peg..." he apologized to the woman, for not feeling guilty about leaving her and coming back here. "I had to do it. But that does not mean I've forgotten you."

He once again gazed at the tickets and the compass and whispered.

"I can never forget you, darlin'.  _Never_."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Vormir**

**2014**

"Who would have thought sacrificing yourself to save the Soul Stone would give you a chance to possess it?"

A wicked smile rose the corners of Red Skull's lips as he looked at the shining orange gem in his hand that was only his now. He was the new owner of every soul of this universe.

He looked over his shoulder at the army of all the dead Vorms and other evil souls and growled out his command. "Get ready, slaves, we have to defeat our biggest enemy."

Who is...Steven Grant Rogers.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Like always, a few things to clear:-**

**1\. Steve isn't going to tell everyone everything about his past life before he's always been an introverted person to me. I don't think he's going to feel comfortable about narrating his back story to anyone else except Natasha.**

**2\. James didn't tell Natasha about his relation with her because that would make things pretty awkward between them before his birth in this timeline. Don't you think so?**

**3\. Okay i know Steve isn't being fair with Natasha by keeping his wedding band but guys, forgetting Peggy and moving on with Natasha isn't so easy for him, right? It's gonna take him some time to accept his changed fate.**

**4\. The James Rogers who contacted Steve through the dreams was the one who wasn't born in this timeline but the James Rogers who contacted Dr. Strange to save Natasha and Steve was from some other timeline. Hope that makes any sense 😂**

**5\. The Soul World is NO heaven or hell. It's just a dimension that is home of all the souls absorbed by the Soul Stone.**

**6\. Yes, the Red Skull is back, people! And he has the Soul Stone now because he sacrificed the most precious thing he had- his life for it! What do you think is going to happen, next 😈?**

**7\. Since killing 2014's Steve is not going to finish Red Skull's enemy forever, he will need someone's help to reach 2023 and that someone is going to be a special cameo, people 😉! I ain't gonna tell the name already, but I can give some hints:-** _**She is wicked, she is sexy and she has thorns for hair 😜!** _

**Next Time:- Some comfort, some tears and a soul-melting kiss. Enough said 😏!**


	7. 7

*knock knock*

Natasha got her eyes off the mirror and pulled the hem of her camisole down with a soft smirk. "C'mon in, Cap."

Smirking, Steve walked in with his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants. "How did you know it was me?"

Natasha smirked again. "Because you're the only gentleman here who bothers to knock at a woman's door before walking in."

Steve chuckled and gave an admitting nod. He lazily walked to her. His gaze then took in all the bandaged wounds all over Natasha's front and abruptly turned serious. "These cuts and bruises...when...i mean, you were dead, and a soul can't be hurt, right?"

"Yeah," a sad smile tugged at Natasha's lips. "But i was neither dead nor alive."

Steve's eyebrows came close. "What's that supposed to mean, Nat?"

Natasha sighed and looked at her bandaged knuckles. "All the sacrifices souls...they're all dead before their actual times, so they all hang between life and death, until their time completes. And i was also one of them."

She looked back to Steve. Her tone suddenly shaky and hoarse. "A-All the possessed Vorms' spirits, they all hunted us and tried to hurt us and...a-and rape us."

Steve's eyes widened in pure shock and anger. "What..."

She chewed the inside of her bottom lip and nodded. "I fought them all every day. I tried to save as many people as I could and those fights often left all these scratches on me."

A very proud smile touched Steve's lips. "No matter where you are, you're always gonna be kicking butts, aren't you?"

Natasha chuckled and gave a waggish shrug. "You know me."

Steve chuckled back and nodded as his left hand unconsciously reached over to touch the red bruise on her forehead. "Lemme see-"

"Hold on a second," Natasha caught his advancing wrist as soon as she noticed the shining gold around his ring finger. Deep shock and confusion washed over her face. Was it she was thinking it was? Did he really...?

She gazed back to Steve and scanned his face. The busted look on it already revealed what she didn't want to hear, but she still needed to hear it.

A forced smirk tried to feign indifference. "So...did something go wrong or did something go right?"

Steve smelled shock and hurt hidden behind the smirk anyway. He sighed and finally revealed it. "Well, after I put the stones back, I thought...maybe I'll...try some of that life Tony and you were telling me to get."

In spite of the somewhat betrayed look on her face, Natasha smirked sadly. "How'd that work out for you?"

Steve Rogers smiled, remembering all the great moments he'd created with Peggy. "It was beautiful."

She once again eyed the ring and nodded her head in apprehension. "Wanna tell me about her?"

"No." Steve unexpectedly brought Natasha's hand wrapped around his to his chest and rested it on his rapidly beating heart. "No, I don't think I will. All you need to know that I couldn't be with Peggy because...because i wanted to be with you."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Natasha's jaw dropped open. "S-Steve..."

"Yes." Steve nodded slowly, his stare buried in Natasha's. It was now or never. "Since we met...it had always been you."

Shock, anger and frustration...these three emotions attacked Natasha's face together and made her growl this time. "Then why didn't you ever say something?"

Steve simpered. "Because I was a stupid old man who had one of his legs still stuck in past. I thought I didn't belong to this time, this world and Peggy was the only love of my life...but I was wrong. Since I met you and started learning about this world through you...my feelings began changing for you." he rested his other hand over hers. "But i was still hesitant. Maybe because the serum boosted everything but the confidence of that meek and weak Brooklyn kid girls never found attractive because of his short height and thin frame. I always knew what I felt for you, but could never tell you because I've always been that guy on the Inside. I was afraid a smart and beautiful woman like you would reject me at my first attempt."

"What the..." Natasha let out a hopeless laugh. "Are you kidding me, Steve?! How could you even think i would reject  _you_?! And no, I'm not talking about your muscled, handsome and blonde side here, I'm talking about your sweet, simple and caring side. Steve...guys like you are so hard to find in today's world!"

Steve lowered his head like a guilty child and whispered. "It's not like I never tried to tell you about my feelings." he looked back to her. "I was going to admit them in the party Tony threw after Sokovia Mission but then I saw you flirt with Banner-"

"Banner..." Natasha let out a deep sigh. "That guy was the worst crush of my life."

"Stop lying, Nat." Steve smirked fadedly. "I know he's been more than just a crush to you."

"He was." Natasha admitted. "But Bruce has turned me down every time."

"But I remember our last conversation we had before we time-traveled." Steve had a confused look. "You said you would just go back in time and get on that Quinjet with Bruce if you ever got a chance to use the machine just for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I did say that." she nodded and closed the distance between their bodies with a small step before whispering throatily. "Because that's what we planned before that knucklehead decided to abandon me and fly off. I thought maybe...maybe if I ever got a chance to go back in the past and change his mind, we'd be together. But of course...that is never going to happen and I'm not made of stone!"

A couple of salty drops prickled the corners of her eyes. "I cannot bear being rejected every time, Steve. That's why when he turned into "Professor Hulk" forever and told me to forget him and move on...i just did what he said."

Their heartbeats reached a pounding level. Steve's breath was now caressing Natasha's lips. "That's what I decided to do after your sacrifice. I took your and Tony's advice and went back to the past, so I could get a chance at the happy married life i had always wanted."

"But you had to come back to save the damned planet again." Natasha let out a sad smiling murmur. "That was what that kid named James was talking about, right?"

"That was my second reason." Steve stared into her deep brown pools again. "My first one was _you_."

"Why me?" Natasha asked throatily, tears finally spilled out of her eyes. "This world can run without Natasha Romanoff. I'm nothing specia-"

"Don't." Steve suddenly cupped her cheeks, his warm thumbs brushed her tears off. "Don't say that. You're special, you're very special, Nat. You're as important as any other member of this organization. You're the best agent of this country who matters a lot to SHIELD, to Avengers and..."

Natasha whispered her curiosity like a prayer "And?"

Steve hesitantly searched his eyes for denial as he admitted his feelings. Finally. "...A-And to me-"

Those were Steve's last words before Natasha grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_Like the wondering ghost for a harbor_

_Like the ground beneath the snow for springtime_

_Like the believer for something to believe in_

_Like the drifting castaway for shoreline_

It took Steve a long moment to realize what hit him. All the doubts, all the hesitation...everything just vanished and one of his and Natasha's favourite songs started echoing in the back of his mind. He'd waited so long for this moment and it was finally happening. The warmth of Natasha's lips caressed him in a very sensual way and made him moan. His hands automatically wrapped wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her closer.

_I waited for you_

_All the way through_

_All the way down the line_

Natasha buried her fingers into Steve's blonde strands and massaged his scalp as she took advantage of his involuntary moan and slipped her tongue inside. It had been a very long time since she spent some intimate moments like this with someone. They both moaned deeply as their tongues met. The sounds were both hungry and needy. Natasha's eyes absentmindedly rolled closed when Steve's hands lowered and squeezed her cheeks.

_I burned out my eyes on the horizon_

_Sunups in the east and sundowns in the west_

_I watched them all for just one reason_

_Sun came up or down, I couldn't care less_

She gripped the back of his head and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Slightly emboldened by her reaction, Steve carefully caught her split bottom lip between his incisors and sucked it softly, making Natasha groan in pleasure. Steve took the groan as a sign of pain and tried to pull back, but Natasha grabbed the lapels of his jacket and almost crushed his mouth against hers this time and growled. "Don't you dare, Rogers..."

_I waited for you_

_All the way through_

_All the way down the line..._

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

*knock knock*

The heated moment was destroyed by an unexpected knock. As the light knock fell into their ears, Steve and Natasha broke the kiss and momentarily stared into each other's eyes in shock and disbelief. Whatever they just did was both unexpected and awkward. They hastily pulled away from each other and wiped their mouths to destroy the evidence of their hungry kiss.

Steve smelled the presence on the other side of the door and sighed. "It's Banner."

"Oh." Natasha said awkwardly and went to open the door. "Hey...Bruce...w-what's up?"

Hulk caught her flushed cheeks and ragged breathing. He looked over her shoulder and found the source of it standing over there with crossed arms.

His face fell a little. He tried to hide his hurt and disappointment quickly. "Um-i was just...actually i was here to call you two for dinner, but if you want me to tell Wanda to send it to your room, then-"

"No, it's okay," Natasha replied quickly with a nervous smile. "We were just coming down."

She quickly picked up her jacket from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving the two men to have a little walk.

"So, Doctor," Steve awkwardly cleared his throat and smirked. "Are you going to join us for tonight's dinner?"

"Um...no, actually," Hulk scratched his forehead with an awkward smirk of his own. "I am just leaving. I have a lecture tomorrow."

"Oh." Steve gave an understanding nod.

Hulk almost turned to leave, but then halted his feet and looked over his shoulder. "Steve...are you and Natasha...?"

Steve sighed and nodded. "Yes, Dr. Banner. Natasha and i are together now."

Hulk's eyes widened. "B-But how...i mean, when did you guys...?"

"It's a long story, Doc." Steve walked to him. "All i can tell you is that I've realized my mistake and not going to repeat it in the future."

It took Hulk a long minute to react to Steve's words. He finally sighed and nodded. "Well then...i'm happy for you two."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Mmmm...Wanda..." Natasha swallowed another heavenly bite of Russian meatballs called Tefteli and moaned. "I really missed your cooking, sweetheart!"

Steve nodded around his mouthful. "Nat's right. This is really good."

The couple's eyes met again and brought a mutual smile to their lips while their hands joined under the table.

Clint shoved another spoon into his mouth. "Well, not better than my wife, but it's still great."

Wanda laughed and sat next to Bucky. "Well thank you guys, i didn't know i was such a great cook."

"Besides," Bucky grinned and pulled Sam's leg. "We were all so sick and tired of Wilson's Diarrhea inducing cousine he tries out of those French cookbooks."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Haha very funny, Buck." Wanda growled at Bucky playfully and turned to Sam. "Don't listen to him, Sam, I just loved the Cherry Clafoutis you made last time."

"And that crembale thing, too." Rhodes added grinningly.

Sam pumped his fist in the air. "See? Someone does like my cooking skills here! Thanks, Wanda." he then grimaced at Rhodes. "And that's Crème Brûlée, man."

Everyone laughed heartily at that.

"Glad to see my pack together." a very familiar voice from the door caused everyone to turn his head.

Natasha smiled widely and rose from her chair quickly. "Hey Boss, long time no see."

Fury hurried to the table and hugged his best agent warmly. "It's so great to see you back, Natasha."

Natasha pulled back and smiled at the croaky tone. "Awww...the big bad Colonel got emotional, huh."

Fury chuckled and shook his head. "Because soldiers have hearts too, Ms. Romanoff." he then turned to Steve and gave a grateful nod. "Glad to see you back too, Captain."

Steve smirked and nodded back. "Can say the same thing, Colonel."

"Well, Mr. Fury..." Wanda hesitantly picked up another plate. "If you're here, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Fury smirked softly. "Thought you'd never ask."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Everybody grinned as the great Nick Fury joined them on the table. Both Natasha and Wanda filled his plate with tonight's dishes. "C'mon, boss, finish it all!"

Everybody chuckled at the content moan Fury let out after the first ball.

"Trust me, Wanda," Fury chuckled around the delicious morsel in his mouth. "You're a whole better cook than an Avenger."

"See?" Bucky nudged Wanda playfully. "Now even Nick Fury admired your talent. I think you should start your own cooking channel on youtube."

Smiling at the fun conversation going on between Wanda abd Bucky, Natasha signaled Steve to lean in and whispered in his ear. "Are you also seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded with a smirk. "Buck finally got its doe."

Natasha giggled softly and rested their intertwined fingers on her cotton-clad thigh.

"By the way, Ms. Romanoff," Fury turned his attention back to Natasha. "I need my two best soldiers back to my office as soon as possible."

"Sorry, Nick," Natasha leaned back into her chair and shook her head with a soft smirk. "I've given fifteen golden years of my life to this organization and I almost forgot what it meant to be a normal person the whole time." she looked to Steve and smiled. "Now i want to take off from work and make up for the lost time."

Fury caught the eye contact and turned to Steve. "Do you also want the same thing, Captain?"

Steve broke the contact and nodded to Fury. "Yeah, both Natasha and i need some time off work."

"Well," Fury gave a defeated shrug. "If that's what you two want...i don't think I can say no."

Natasha and Steve grinned to each other.

While Sam and Bucky rolled their eyes at the lovebirds.

"But i hope you guys won't say no to attending the party the mayor is throwing tomorrow for honoring Avengers for bringing everyone back and saving the planet again."

The couple nodded to each and smiled. "We'll come."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Hela, daughter of Odin Borson..."

A ghostly voice entered Hela's ears from behind and caused her to turn around to face this unexpected guest. "An exquisite and courageous beauty like you, trapped in this damned purgatory, what a pathetic shame."

Hela's eyes narrowed at the scarlet skeleton before her. "Who are you?"

"What is in a name?" Red Skull smirked and advanced his right fist towards her before unfolding it. "The shining gem in my hand is my real identity, princess."

Hela's dark eyes widened as she found the glowing Soul Stone on this mysterious stranger's palm. "So you're the new owner of the stone, right?"

"Yes." Red Skull nodded and folded his palm again. "Now i'm the one who possess this precious treasure."

Her questioning gaze returned to his face. "But what do you want from me?"

"My biggest enemy," Red Skull hissed. "He escaped my grasp and transported to some unknown year of the future, and i need to reach him."

"But why do you think I can help you about that?" another question shot from Hela's mouth.

"Because you're the only one apart from Odin who knows and understands the absolute power of this gem." Red Skull replied. "I am sure you know how it can help me cross the boundaries of time."

Hela contemplated the man before her for a long minute before releasing another question. "And what's in it for  _me_?"

Red Skull smirked and replied. "I know what you want, princess. Help me...and achieve your freedom."

A wide smirk spread across Hela's face. "Alright, then. You want to cross the boundaries of time and space through the Soul Stone? Then all you have to do...is dream."

"Dream?" Red Skull's invisible eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by that, princess."

"You see," Hela gracefully walked to Red Skull and began to revolve around him. "Every sacrificed soul is connected to the Soul Stone. The rest of their incomplete lives belong to Soul World after their death. Even if they're somehow revived, a part of their consciousness is still connected to the gem. That part becomes a portal when they dream and their dreams become a mode of crossing those boundaries."

Her pointed black index talon raked down Red Skull's cheek as she suggested an evil scheme with a crooked smirk. "So this biggest enemy of yours...if he has brought a loved one back to life, he or she could become your way to reach the future."

A wicked smile stretched the corners of Red Skull's puckered, lifeless lips as Hela's words finally sank in. He caught her descending finger and brought it to his lips to place a light kiss on it. "Your plan has pleased me immensely, princess."

Hela smiled back and brought her finger back to herself. "Then where is my reward?"

Her question was answered by a dazzling light that brightened the dark surroundings. She looked over Red Skull's shoulder and grinned maliciously.

"The portal is your freedom, princess." Red Skull smirked back, without turning his head. "Go, get out of here and punish those who have forced you to rot in this hell for the past so many centuries."

That was Red Skull's last sentence before he used the stone and vanished.

Hela turned her gaze back to her golden chance and growled in pleasure.

"I am coming, father."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Like always, a few things to clear:-**

**1\. I did a tiny experiment by changing Steve/Sam conversation at the end of Endgame into Natasha/Steve's conversation. I hope it didn't feel that awkward.**

**2\. Yeah, yeah, I know...the kiss, song and dinner was an overly cheesy combination. Sorry guys, I'm an old-fashioned romantic 😜**

**3\. Yes, Bucky and Wanda are also gonna be a couple here. You, ninjarider1, you're responsible for it lol 😂!**

**4\. For those who are thinking Hela is also going to be a part of this fic, no guys, it was just a cameo. The gorgeous vamp has a father to take revenge on! (in another created timeline, if course 😉)**

**5\. If anyone wondering where the hell Red Skull's army went when he reached Hel, just wait for the further chaps 😜**

**6\. Last, but not the least-** _**I Waited for You** _ **, a heart touching song by Daniel Norgren.**

 **Next Time- Okay this is going to sound** _**reallyyy** _ **crazy...Chris Evans flirts with Natasha and Steve gets jealous! Get ready for a ton of tooth-rotting fluff, people 😜😜😜!**


	8. 8

"Didn't think I'd ever say this, but..." Natasha got on one knee and respectfully put the bouquet of Orchids on Tony's grave with a pursed smile. "Thanks for everything, buddy."

"He sacrificed his daughter's future for us." Steve said softly, deep regret in his eyes. "He will not be present in all the pictures of her future life."

"Trust me," Natasha straighted her back and turned around. "That was how Tony had always been. He always tried to look like an arrogant, practical and somewhat selfish dude, but whenever the world needed him, he never showed his back to it."

"And then there's me..." a weak smirk tugged at his lips. "The man who selfishly abandoned the world that considered him its hero and returned to the past to become a goddamn "Normal man"!"

"Hey..." Natasha rushed forward and cupped Steve's cheeks. "Don't blame yourself for something that didn't even happen, okay? I didn't see you fight the last battle, but I'm sure you must have put your heart and soul into it."

"So Rhodey was right, you're really back!"

The couple turned their heads and found a couple of familiar faces standing on the gates. It was Pepper and Morgan. "So glad to see you back, Nat. What are you guys doing here by the way?"

Steve and Natasha greeted the ladies with a mutual smile. "What you've come to do. Saying Hi to Tony."

"Yeah," Pepper let out a cold sigh and walked over to her late husband's grave. She and Morgan placed the bouquet of roses they'd brought with them on it. "Whenever I feel sad or alone...i just come here with Morgan and spend some time with Tony. By the way," she looked down at Morgan with a slightly scolding look. "Did you greet your Uncle Steve and Aunt Natasha, sweetie?"

"Morning, Uncle Steve and Aunt Natasha." the little girl greeted the couple with a thin smile.

"Morning, princess." Steve smiled back and picked up Morgan in his arms. "Hmmm! Let me see...i think you're trying to hide something behind those sealed lips. What is it?"

Morgan giggled and revealed her little secret. "I lost my first tooth!"

"Oh my goodness! A tooth break at such a small age!" Steve uncharacteristically dropped his jaw. "Did it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I didn't cry!" the girl grinned and flexed tiny biceps proudly. "Because I'm strong like daddy!"

"That's really so brave of you." Steve grinned back. "And you deserve a big reward for it. So what do you want?"

"A cheese burger!"

"A cheese burger. Yeah, right, i should've guessed." Steve muttered and looked over his shoulder at Pepper. "Can i..."

"Yeah, sure." Pepper gave a smiling nod. "She was insisting on seeing you anyway."

"Okay." Steve looked back to Morgan and grinned. "C'mon princess, let's buy you a cheeseburger!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Wow..." Natasha was greatly surprised to see this side of Steve. "Never seen Stevie cosy up with a kid so much before."

"They've become really close to each other after Tony's death." Pepper explained. "Morgan considers Steve her friend because he was her father's friend, too."

Natasha looked back to her friend and whispered softly. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"You shouldn't be." Pepper sighed, smiling sadly. "Tony had to do what was necessary. Just like you had to do what was necessary."

Natasha flashed a pursed smile and shook her head. "I did what i did because I had nothing to come back for, Peps."

Pepper smiled back and shook her head. "No, you did. You had Steve."

Natasha looked back to her in great shock. "How did you..."

Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes. "Rhodes spat out the whole "return" thing last night on the phone. He also mentioned Steve's newly-born affection for you. Besides, do you guys really think none of us ever noticed the emotional connection between you two? We just never interfered because you guys called it your pure "friendship". Honestly, you are both really too thickheaded to realize it  _now_."

Natasha blushed slightly and secured a wavy lock behind her ear. "It's all new for me."

Pepper chuckled and took Natasha's hand in hers before squeezing gently. "Steve is a good guy, Nat, and I'm sure you don't need it to hear it from me because you know him a lot better than me. Any girl would feel lucky to have him, but he's chosen you."

Natasha sighed, remembering the shinning band that was still around Steve's ring finger. "But his past-"

"Yeah, his old butt is still stuck in his past." Pepper grunted. "But I'm sure you guys'll create a better future together. One day or another, he is going to have to move on."

"And you need to keep that in mind and try to move on too, Peps." she gazed back to the little girl in Steve's arms. "If not for yourself, then for Morgan."

Pepper nodded softly. "Trust me, I'm trying."

"Does that mean you're coming to tonight's party?"

"Uh-yeah, the party..." Pepper chuckled weakly. "I was honestly thinking about avoiding it, but Rhodes said it was being held in Tony's honour so..."

"Oh glad to know you're also joining us tonight." Natasha smiled widely and hugged Pepper. "So see you in the evening?"

"Yeah, sure."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Okay, this one, or this one?" Natasha asked herself, trying to decide which pair of earrings she should wear for tonight's party.

"Try those blue ones." Natasha's undecided attention turned to the smirking voice. Steve uncrossed his arms and walked in with another smirk, admiring royal blue silk wrapped around Natasha's curvaceous body. "Supphires're gonna match your dress."

Natasha smiled back and pulled the pair Steve was talking about out of the drawer. She picked one and drove the pin through the tiny hole. "Didn't know you noticed my earrings every time I wore them."

Steve chuckled and picked up the other one to give it to her. "They're too pretty to be ignored."

"Nahhh..." Natasha laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're saying that because YOU gifted them to me on my 30th birthday!"

Steve laughed and shrugged. "Well, if you want to put it that way."

"When did you buy this one by the way?" Natasha asked mischievously, adjusting his tie. "Didn't know you're a fan of floral."

Steve chuckled and caressed her arms playing with the red silk. "Was a gift from Sam, he had a..."

The rest of Steve's sentence dissolved in his throat when he found Natasha eyeing his wedding band again. Shit!

"I-I..." he closed his mouth with a completely embarrassed look and hastily tried to pull the ring off. "I think I should just get rid of-"

"Don't." Natasha unexpectedly stopped him, shaking her head. "Don't try to remove it."

"But, Nat-"

"I know what this band means to you, Steve." Natasha whispered softly, remembering Pepper's words. "It's...it's Peggy's last token. I know everything is happening too fast and maybe we're rushing things by starting our relationship so soon when you still have a great loss to get over. That's why..."

She looked back to her boyfriend and smiled softly. "I want you to keep it on until you're ready to get it off spontaneously."

Steve's eyebrows rose in disbelief and hesitation. "But, Natasha...what would others think?"

"I don't care about others." Natasha shook her head with another smile. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and give it a comforting squeeze. "And you shouldn't, either because they don't know what you had to go through to revive me and bring us both back to the future. Trust me, I know how hard it is to leave the life and people that matter to you the most and move on. You did it once, and I'm sure you can do it again. But till then...i'm not gonna bother you about the whole band thing. I'm just happy with you on my side."

Steve stared at her face in great awe. He couldn't believe a woman whose man was still tied to another woman from his past had just said something like that? How did he become so lucky?

Natasha playfully tapped the side of his head. "What's going on up here, Cap?"

"Just one thing," a waggish smile played on Steve's lips. "When did you become so smart?"

Natasha flared her nostrils playfully and pulled his right ear. "When you became so dumb."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Um-Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky turned around to answer the call smiling. "Yes?"

The lady hesitantly introduced the little boy hiding behind her. "Um-this is my son, Jacob. He's a huge fan of yours and wants an autograph."

"M-My autograph?" smiling confusedly, Bucky looked down at his little fan too shy to reveal the other half of his body hidden behind his mother's back.

He put his drink aside and got down on knee with a smile. "Pen and pad please."

The little boy smiled back shyly and gave his little notepad and pen. Bucky caught the reason of the kid's fondness for him as soon as the mother stepped aside and the other hand came into view.

"Symbrachydactyly." the mother explained the condition of her son's deformed hand. "It's a kind of underdevelopment of the hand and...my baby boy was born with it."

Bucky presented the boy a sympathetic smile this time and happily signed the front page of his book and took a selfie with him too. "There you go, buddy."

The boy smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Bucky smiled back. "You're welcome."

"I also need to say thanks to you and your team for bringing my boy from that snap." the mother also showed her own grateful smile as she affectionately wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. Tears of past sadness welled up in her eyes. "He's all i have after my husband's death and I had almost broken down after losing him too. I'll never be able to forget your and your team's-"

"Ah, it was...our duty, ma'am." Bucky gave a nonchalant smile. "So it was not a big deal."

"But still, thank you so much." the woman thanked him again and walked away with her son, leaving a content Bucky watching them go.

"Being recognized as a hero instead of a criminal feels good, right?"

A light pat on the shoulder followed the sentence. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Bucky chuckled and picked up his glass again. "But I'm never gonna wear those damn stars and spangles like ya, punk."

Steve chuckled back and took another swig from his drink. "Nah, leave it to me and my kid. Why are ya enjoyin' alone by the way?"

"You know why." Bucky sighed. "I don't know any of 'em."

Steve pointed his chin in Wanda' direction who was also standing alone. "I'm sure Wanda's feeling the same."

Bucky's whole demeanour changed as he spotted the brunette yawning behind her glass. His eyes appreciatively raked down her beautiful red dress and the curves wrapped inside it. He looked back to Steve and winked. "I think she needs some charming company."

Steve laughed. "I know that look buck, but don't worry, I know that's what is best for Wanda."

"Thanks, Gramps." Bucky flashed a relieved smile and pointed his chin at the bug hovering over Steve's rose. "And ya better turn your attention back to your lady love, because as far as i think, that Holly-twin of yours is trying to steal your girl."

Steve hastily spun to see who Bucky was talking about. The sight made him growl under his breath.

"Ugh, this stupid, bearded, sweater-wearing dork never leaves a damn chance to hit on Natasha!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"I don't know if anyone has told you this yet or not, but you're looking amazing tonight!"

Natasha tucked a stray lock behind her ear with a blushing smile. "Well, thank you, Mr. Evans."

"Oh please, call me Chris." Chris bared another flirtatious smile. "You know i like it when you call me, Chris. By the way, I was thinking-"

"Hey, darlin'." Chris' flirtation was interrupted by a strong arm that just wrapped around Natasha's tiny waist possessively.

"Hey." Natasha smiled up at her boyfriend. "Where have you been?"

"You know Buck, the guy always needs me to get what's best for him." Natasha followed Steve's gaze and smiled when she saw Wanda laughing at some stupid joke of Bucky.

"So, Mr. Evans," Steve finally pointed his guns at Chris. "Still single, huh?"

"Yeah..." Chris rolled his eyes with a tight smile. "My search for a my best gal is still on."

"I just don't get it." Natasha laughed. "I means, c'mon! How come a sexy hotshot who is playing CAPTAIN AMERICA on the big screen isn't married yet!"

Chris giggled softly. "Trust me, I ask myself this question at least ten times a day."

"Well, it's just a personal opinion but...i really think you and Ms. Johansson would make a great pair if you guys ever thought about it." Steve grunted, looking at Scarlett Johansson chatting with Tom Hiddleston. Damn, the woman was a goddamn xerox of Natasha!

"I know right!" Natasha gave a grinning nod. She then looked back to Chris and whispered playfully. "I've personally shipped you two for years."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Chris laughed and shook his head quickly. "We're just friends, nothing else! Besides..." he once again leered at the redheaded beauty in front of him with a smug smoulder. "Who would want a copy when you can have the real thing?"

Oooh...that flirty pick up line definitely burned Steve's balls.

Before Steve could growl out his claim on her, Natasha smiled and took his hand in hers and intertwined fingers with him. "Well sorry to burst your bubbles, Mr. Evans...but this real thing is taken by the other real thing now."

Chris took in the joined hands and put two and two together with bullet train's speed. "Oh my god...are you guys... _really_?!"

Natasha blushed and nodded.

"Oh shit!" Chris flashed a completely embarrassed smile to Steve. "I'm so sorry, man...she's your girl and I was flirting with her in front of you..."

"It's alright." Steve gave a territorial look in return. "Hope you won't repeat the mistake in the future."

"Oh no, never!" Chris raised his hands in genuine promise.

"And please," Natasha had a little request. "Don't leak it in the news already. You see, it's all pretty new for both of us and we have a lot to work on before we make it official. I hope you understand."

"Oh yeah, I totally get it, Ms. Romanoff! I promise, I'm not telling anybody." Chris gave the couple his word and quickly excused himself from the chat.

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"So..." Steve turned his attention back to the beautiful face before him. "You're thinking about making it official soon?"

"Only on one condition," Natasha raised a forefinger playfully. "I'm not gonna call you Daddy in bed."

Steve gave his good ole private  _and_  blushing laugh and shook his head. "Don't worry funny girl, I don't have a Daddy kink."

Natasha's cheerful laugh joined his tight one. "Cool then."

The blissful moment was blared by one of Natasha's favourite songs.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

She suddenly caught Steve's hand and tried to drag him. "C'mon, let's dance!"

The D word created a tornado of Peggy's memories in Steve's brain. His "best dance" with his "best gal" flashed before his eyes and made him realize why he was still wearing his wedding band.

His fingers unconsciously tried to remove Natasha's grip around his wrist. "Nat, please...i don't want to."

"But why?" Natasha asked groaningly, but when there was no response, she attempted to read his expressions. The guilty look, averted eyes and pursed lips revealed everything.

She had understood the reason, but still needed to hear it from his mouth. "Is it...is it about you and  _her_?"

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Steve sighed deeply. He knew lying to her was pointless, so he simply nodded.

Natasha let out a deep breath before unexpectedly grabbing Steve's wrist again. "Then we're definitely going to dance."

A baffled Steve tried to stop her again. "B-But why?!"

"Because I need to remind you that you've learned all the moves you've tried on her from me." she dragged him to the dance floor with that and before Steve could let out another protest, caught Steve's hand and wrapped them around her waist. Steve's ring hand almost trembled around her but she rested her right one on his to assure him that he could do it.

"Just remember one thing...i don't care."

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you..._

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_**All of Me** _ **by John Legend. Do i even need to tell 💕?**

**Next Week:- Okay buckle up guys, the first smutty chap of this story is coming next time 😜!**


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do i even need to tell what this chapter is about 😏?

"So where's your boyfriend?" Clint's teasing tone from the door sent a smirk to Natasha's lips. "Thought he wasn't going to leave you alone for a damn second."

She leaned over the railing of her balcony and smirked over her shoulder. "He is in his room, these modern day parties always make his old butt tired."

Clint chuckled and sauntered over to his best friend. He also rested his arms on old metal. He turned his head to look at Natasha's profile enjoying peaceful silence.

A genuine smile touched his lips. "Never thought I'd ever see you like this again."

Natasha smiled and nodded slowly. "Even i didn't. But Steve, he made this...and many other things possible." that small, content smile on her lips was the proof she was happy in this new relationship she'd recently begun with Steve.

"Much as I feel grateful to Steve for what he's done to bring you back...we've all seen that band, Nat." his tone suddenly turned serious. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

The smile abruptly faded as Clint's words sank in. Natasha let out a deep sigh and looked back to her friend. "Yes, I do, Clint. Steve already told me everything about his wife."

"You know what Peggy has been to Steve." a concerned look took over his face. "She has been his old flame, a flame no woman could ever put out. I know I'm your friend and shouldn't say something like that...but you can never compete with her in his life because you'll lose every time."

A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "I'm not going to try to compete with anyone, Clint. I'm Natasha and will always be Natasha, not a replacement of Peggy. And that's what Steve also wants me to be."

Clint sighed. "To be honest, Steve's decision to confess his feelings to you when he is still not over his wife's loss has actually shocked me. It's a pretty...hasty move. Don't you think so?"

Natasha smirked." If you're assuming all that just because he's still wearing his wedding band, then lemme tell you...it was me who allowed him to keep that thing on."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"What?" Clint frowned. "But why? Don't you want him to move on?!"

"Of course i do!" Natasha almost growled this time. "But only when  _he_ 's ready for it! I know we being together is a pretty hasty move, something we don't expect from someone like the Great Steve Rogers. But as far as I've tried to understand his unspoken point of view...that was how things would have happened if he hadn't gone back to Peggy and wasted his time there."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say you're sure Steve would have brought you back from Vormir and confessed his feelings if he hadn't interrupted the timeline?"

Natasha shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe that was what that kid named James and Strange were talking about and maybe that's why Steve wants to fix the things he's screwed up as soon as possible. Besides," she breathed out deeply and rested her hand over her friend's. "Steve abandoned his chosen life just to save me and bring me back here. No one has ever done something like that for me."

She looked back to her friend with teary eyes this time. "So if he can sacrifice so much to be with me, I don't think I should make a fuss about a small piece of metal."

Clint stared at her in great awe and spoke after a long minute. "Wow...when did you become so smart?"

"God..." Natasha laughed in disbelief, rolling her eyes. "Why the hell is everyone asking me the same goddamn question these days?! Was a freakin' bimbo before coming back from Vormir?"

Clint shook his head chuckling. "No, but you never sounded so thoughtful before. Does all credit go to the charming company of that red Skeletor?"

Natasha gave another smirking roll of eyes. "Are you done? If yes, I need to go check on Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, just leaving." Clint straightened back up to get going. "And yeah, just one more advice from your best friend. If you want this relationship to work, you're gonna have to make the first move about everything, because I don't think our Prince Blushing knows what to do with a hot thing like you behind his bedroom's door."

"Clint?! You're gross!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Has anyone told you that you run your pretty brains too much?"

Steve's deep cogitation was broken by a soft sentence. He looked up and smiled. "Hey...sorry, i was just..."

"It's okay." Natasha smirked and walked in lazily. "I hope I'm not disturbing any serious thinking."

Smirking back thinly, Steve scooted back and leaned back against the board. "You never disturb me."

Natasha took the offered spot and searched Steve's eyes. "So...what's up?"

Steve sucked in a long, sharp breath. "I was just thinking about whatever happened in the party. That dance..." his next words dissolved in his mouth before they could come out as his eyes caught the band again. "It dug out all the memories I've been trying to get over since I came back and now I'm feeling like...i'm not being fair to you by being with you when I'm still not over my past."

"Steve," a soft frown formed on Natasha's forehead. "Do you...regret coming back?"

Steve opened his eyes and shrugged with another sigh. "No. Not at all...but...i couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing."

Natasha shook her head. "You shouldn't."

"But why shouldn't I, Nat?" Steve's tone abruptly turned shaky and hoarse. "I should've never have gone back and given Peggy a hope! She was better off without me! I just went back and ruined her selfishly! S-She was my wife a-and we were so...h-happy! Then I suddenly decided to be a selfish idiot again and left everything we created together so i could come back here!" Natasha's heart almost melt when she saw the tears of great loss in Steve's eyes. It was the very first time Steve had shown his weak side to anyone and all the pent up guilt and frustration were coming out. Her own eyes unconsciously welled up.

Steve's blurred vision stared into Natasha's eyes. "Why did I do it, Nat? Just why...?"

Natasha softly sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Well...i have a question that can answer  _your_  question. Just be honest about it, okay?"

When Steve gave a slightly unsure nod, she cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to gaze into his eyes. "Would you have still gone back and tried to be with Peggy if I hadn't sacrificed myself on Vormir?"

Steve's next breath hitched in his throat as he heard Natasha's question. It was really the biggest secret of his life he hadn't shared with anyone, not even her. It would literally reveal all the feelings he'd bottled up inside him for the past so many years.

After a long contemplating pause, Steve exhaled sharply before giving his answer. "No."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Natasha smiled widely and brushed his tears off with her thumbs. "That's the answer to  _your_  question, Rogers. You went back only because you lost me, the woman you wanted to be with in this life. Look, I won't say that you stopped loving Peggy after falling in love with me, because that would not be possible for an emotional man like you. In fact, I'm sure you're one of the guys who believe in "First love can never be forgotten" shit. But yes, since you didn't get to spend as much time with Peggy as you spent with me, your feelings for me were much deeper than your feelings for Peggy. That's why, when you found a way to bring me back, you came back for me."

Steve released a cold sigh, his gaze lowered and eyed the ring again. "But it's not gonna lessen my guilt that I left my wife behind and came back here for you."

Natasha released his cheeks and leaned back. "Well, as far it's about you leaving your wife behind and coming here...you need to understand that you don't belong to that time anymore. That time, those people, that Peggy...they all belonged to the Steve frozen in Arctic."

Natasha sighed and leaned back. "Look i'm not saying it's gonna be easy for you, but let's face it...it's not the first time we have lost someone precious. Just look around, Steve, we'd all lost all our friends and families five years ago and still moved on because that was our last option. You and me, we had nobody left! We had broken down completely! Bucky, Sam, Wanda...everybody was just gone!" tears of previous loss filled her eyes this time but she wiped them quickly. "But did we just drown ourselves in grief and cry ourselves to death? No! We stayed together, helped each other move on and finally found a way to bring everyone back!"

A soft faltering smile touched her lips as she took Steve's hands in hers and brought them to her rapidly beating heart. "You were the biggest emotional support i had in the past five years. Whenever i felt alone, weak or hopeless, your shoulder was always there for me. We stayed together, we cried together and we shared a lot of secrets we have never told each other before."

Steve smirked weakly and nodded. "You're right. Our affection and respect for each other has reached a new level in these last five years."

Natasha nodded back with a sniffle. "I knew my feelings for you had changed, but I never tried to accept them in front of you because I thought you were still stuck in your past and just wanted my friendship."

Steve laughed sadly. "And I thought you were still stuck over Banner."

Natasha smirked. "Maybe Pepper was right. We're too thickheaded to realise that we love each other now. Because it had happened a long time." she slowly lowered her head and whispered. "Maybe that's why I did what I did on Vormir."

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

Natasha released a deep sigh. "I didn't tell Clint that time...but when that red skull guy told us that Soul Stone could only be achieved by sacrificing the person you love the most...it wasn't Clint or Bruce, whose face flashed before my eyes...it was  _yours_."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve's eyes widened. "M-Mine?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes. It was yours. Because you'd become the person I love most a long time ago. I just didn't realize it until that moment. Even if Clint sacrificed himself from me, it wouldn't work. So i had to so what I did."

Totally overwhelmed by her heart touching admission, Steve pulled Natasha in a warm embrace. "Oh Natasha...that was so...god!"

Natasha smilingly shrugged and wrapped her own arms around her man. "Yeah, I know...it sounds so cheesy and all that...but that's the truth."

Steve pulled back and cupped her face as he stared into her eyes with a wide smile. "It's not cheesy at all, trust me."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long uninterrupted minute. All the thoughts vanished in the air. Their lips unconsciously advanced toward each other, their breaths colliding deliciously. Steve's senses could hear Natasha's pounding heart and spiking arousal making him intoxicated too. It was a dangerous moment that could turn into a night that would take their relationship to another level.

Before this proximity transformed into something Steve might regret later, Natasha hesitantly whispered. "Steve...i don't think we should..."

It was now Steve's turn to whisper. "Are you afraid that I'll regret it later?"

Slightly embarrassed, Natasha nodded slowly. "And it's not just about your past. It's about all the needs a couple shares." she struggled to find the right words. "Look, I cannot...i just cannot give you kids, family and all other things you'd possibly want later."

Steve smirked when their son's face flashed before his eyes.

_**"Steven Grant Rogers...I am James Clinton Rogers, your and Natasha Romaoff's son...and the future Captain America."** _

Steve's fingers firmly held her cheeks as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I won't regret it."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Their worlds did a 360 as their lips met.

This kiss was everything. It had passion, warmth, comfort and years' bottled up frustration. Natasha's eyes absentmindedly closed while her hands snaked around Steve's neck as she let her lover take control of this beautiful start. Steve also clenched shut to kick away the brain noise telling him that this was wrong, that he was deceiving Peggy. But his heart, it told him to follow his feelings, because that was what Peggy also wanted him to do.

_"You don't belong here anymore, Steve. You belong to the time you came from. Go back and save Natasha and James. They need you more than I do."_

Keeping the distant echoes in mind, Steve carefully laid Natasha down. He now started printing feathery kisses all over her face. He also covered every ugly cut and bruise on her beautiful face with his lips. Natasha's heart completely melted at the soft feel. She was used to fucking like animals. Sometimes it took an ugly turn when some asshole tried to force himself on her. But lovemaking...it was a totally new experience for her.

A melodious moan slipped out of the trembling lips. "S-Steve, i-"

"Shhh..." Steve pecked the tip of her nose before pulling back with a smile. "I've got you."

He then drew a trail of feathery kisses along her cheek until they reached her neck. Natasha instinctively turned her head to the side, presenting her heated flesh for his affectionate touch.

"O-Oh gawd..." his lips connected to the sensitive skin while his fingers lightly started pushing her dress until Natasha helped him pull it off. His jaw clenched when all the deep injuries on her front came into sight. They'd overshadowed her marvelous beauty Steve should have been noticing right now. It was party his fault, too. When his hands made no further movement, Natasha opened her eyes and caught his guilty gaze. She slowly reached back to unhook her bra. "Don't blame yourself for 'em, Steve...they are not your fault."

"But, Nat-"

"Shhh..." now it was Natasha's turn to shush Steve with a finger. She caught the hem of his white t-shirt and expertly took it off his gorgeous body before pulling him back down. "Just shut up and make love to me, Captain."

Steve just gave her a weak smirk in reply and returned to her mouth again. Natasha's hands roamed down his front to push his sweatpants down his hips. She slowly slipped her right hand into his underwear and stroked his hardened length, causing Steve to gasp against her lips. "N-Nat..."

She smiled and shoved his underwear down his hips too. Steve crawled out of both of things after a little struggle. Now Steve also snaked his hand between their bodies and helped her getting rid of her dampened panties before throwing it aside. He broke the kiss again and looked into Natasha's eyes.

"Are you sure, Nat? I mean...is this what you want?"

With her heart in her mouth, Natasha nodded softly as she brought the tip of his member to her entrance. "Yes, Steve. I want it."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Before all that brain noise could return and make him feel guilty about the whole thing, Steve wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a firm push, sliding himself inside her in one fluid motion.

"A-Ahhh!" a loud groan jumped out of Natasha, it had a very long time since she did it. Steve's eyes also rolled shut at the feel of her tight, warm, velvety walls. Natasha wrapped her fingers around the nape of Steve's neck and whispered in his ear. "C'mon, Steve...i need to feel you moving inside me..."

Steve nodded obediently and buried his face into the crook of her neck as his hips started moving. He pulled himself out to the top and then pushed back in at a slow pace so they could feel every single moment of this passionate coupling.

Steve caressed the wounds all over Natasha's front and sides while Natasha's nails raked down Steve's back lightly. "Oh Steve...you feel so good..."

The moans and gasps sharpened after a calculated build up. The coiled tension finally reached its peak and was ready to burst it any second. Steve smelled it and increased his pace a little bit while his right hand snaked up to squeeze Natasha's perky beasts alternately, causing another loud moan on her lips. "Oh gawd..."

Natasha's hand instinctively trailed down to play with her throbbing clit. His mouth found Natasha's again so he could drink her very first release around him. His cock now moving faster and unmethodically his own climax nearing with lightning speed. His eyes still squeeze shut, his mind delirious with immense pleasure. All the worrying thoughts blurred and gone and just when he about to dive into the ocean of physical bliss...Peggy's face flashed before his eyes.

_Her sweaty face, her gasping mouth and her closed eyes fluttering behind the lashes..._

That was how she looked when he made love to her. Every night.

His eyes flew open with a loud gasp. He pulled back in shock. His pumps halted abruptly. It took his mind a long moment to realize where he was and what he was doing and when he did, the same guilt crept into Steve's blue gaze again and formed a couple of tears in there.

Natasha read Steve's face and immediately put two and two together. She hastily grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes. "Steve? Steve! C'mon..look at me."

Steve looked into her eyes and got surprised to see tears there. She smiled and tightened her arms and legs around him as tears slipped down the corners of her brown pools. "You can do it, baby."

Steve's body unconsciously responded to her encouragement and gave a strong push that sent them both over the edge together. Steve's eyes rolled closed in heavy bliss and the tears slipped down his cheeks and landed onto Natasha's. They rested their foreheads against each other as a mutual orgasm shook their bodies and souls.

"Oh Steve/Oh Nat..."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**I know this isn't my best attempt at smut, but I wanted to keep things simple for the first time 😉.**

**Next Time:- Steve and Natasha spend some more quality time together and yesss...Red Skull enters 2023 😈!**


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock
> 
> Another update 😉!

Steve's eyes glided down Natasha's body peacefully sleeping against his naked chest. His inspecting gaze once again took in all the cuts, bruises and slashes she'd gotten on Vormir. The guilt of not being able to save her once again took over his face. Of course it would have never happened if hadn't taken such a selfish decision. Staring into her closed eyes, he made a low but determined promise to the woman.

"I promise you, Nat...I will never disappoint you again."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Hmm..."

With a loud yawn, Steve rolled onto his side and threw a hand over to feel Natasha's warm skin under his fingertips. His eyebrows came close in tired confusion when he found her side cold and empty. It was the very first time his heightened hearing couldn't catch a person's movements. His senses got to work. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard the shower jets being turned on.

He quietly slipped out of the bed and reached the bathroom's door. A small smirk touched her lips. It was left slightly ajar, as if the redheaded beauty'd wanted him to join her. He unhurriedly crawled out of his clothes and stepped in. His feet advanced toward his woman soaking under the lukewarm sprays. He gulped in awe as he reached him. The thick, foggy view had finally cleared, revealing a stark naked and dripping wet Natasha smirking at him.

Leaning against the wet wall, Natasha crooked a finger at him seductively. "Come here, Rogers."

Smirking back, Steve lazily approached her and rested his hands on her hips before leaning down to kiss her. "Morning, babe."

Natasha smiled against the soft kiss and slipped her fingers into Steve's just wetted blonde strands. The gentle match of lips soon turned into an intense one. Steve's tongue claimed her mouth and began teasing hers mischievously. His hands sought her breasts and started squeezing the plump mounds gently, creating a soft moan on Natasha's lips. In response Natasha also took one of her hands down and stroked his hard length nudging into her nether regions.

Let's put your morning wood to good use."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve knew what she wanted. Without uttering his excitement, he turned her around and spread her legs a little bit. Chewing her bottom lip, Natasha rested her head against a tile and closed her eyes, waiting for sweet invasion.

Steve brought the wide tip of his his cock to her weeping core and rubbed it against her pussy lips, gaining a delicious groan from the redhead. "Mmm, yeah... Fill me up..."

Steve nodded and tried to enter her slowly and carefully but the shake of her head stopped her. "I'm a big girl, Stevie... I can take it."

Steve gulped nervously. "But, Nat... You're still-"

"Please, Steve..." Natasha connected their gazes over her shoulder, a pleading look on her face. "You know i can take it. I need to feel you. Your strength, your passion, please give that to me..."

How can Steve say no to such a sweet demand?

"A-Ahhh..." a loud groan jumped out of Natasha as Steve spread her cheeks apart and slammed into her with one fluid trust.

Steve's eyes rolled closed in pleasure. "So tight..."

He didn't give her much time to recover and started shoving in and out passionately. He moved her drenched locks out of the way and attacked her neck, printing sucking kisses and licks on the wet surface while hands reached around and pinched her hardened nipples waggishly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Natasha growled in pleasure, bucking against her man's thrusts ardently. "Just like that, baby!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve could smell a powerful orgasm bubbling inside his woman's body. He wanted to make it the best one she'd ever received. He trailed one of his hands down to caress her throbbing clit. Natasha hisses in loud pleasure as the soft fingertips touched her heated flesh.

"O-Oh my gawd...Steve! I-I'm gonna..."

Before she could even complete her sentence, her climax shook her body like a powerful earthquake. Her walls clamped down onto his still ramming cock furiously, unleashing Steve's release, too. His eyes fluttered behind the closed curtains, his pushes turning harder and deeper as he felt himself swollen inside Natasha but unfortunately... his rapidly numbing mind played a last dirty trick on him and flashed Peggy's face before his eyes.

_Yes, Steve... Just like that, love..._

Just like last night his eyes once again flew open with a loud gasp and his pumps halted abruptly. That damned guilt crept into his eyes again. And just like last time, Natasha sensed the sudden change in her man immediately. She hastily reached her hands around to grabbed the back of Steve's neck and looked into his eyes over her shoulder, shaking her head.

"No, baby... Not again. You cannot live in guilt forever..."

Steve nodded submissively and let it go, his orgasm crashed through his body with a wild roar Natasha drank in a passionate kiss.

"That's it, Steve... Come for me..."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"C'mon, Sammy..." Bucky teased Sam sweating under a lat pulldown. "Ya're pantin' like a crone."

"Oh yeah?" Sam growled, completing another rep. "Then why don't you just come over here and show me how to do it right, huh?"

"No, he won't, Sam." Wanda grinned from the trading mill. "Because he's busy playing with those cute little bells."

Sam barked out a loud laugh at that. "True that, babe."

"Morning, everyone." Steve and Natasha greeted the trio, stepping down the stairs together. "So what's going on?"

The trio noticed the joined hands and freshly showered faces. They smiled to one another knowingly. Of course they wouldn't ask the couple anything about it until they were ready to reveal it to them themselves.

"Nothing much." Bucky replied mischievously. "Just our daily bickerin'."

Natasha ran her eyes around, taking off her hoodie. "Where's Barton?"

"Back to the farm." Wanda said, swallowing another mouthful of water. "He said Laura'd called last night. Nathaniel's got chickenpox."

"Damn..." Natasha gave a sorry face and sauntered over to her punching bag. "Just look at all this dust..." she growled, wiping her bag clean with a rag. "Looks like no one hasn't even touched this punching bag in my absence."

"No. No one has." Steve smiled, taking off his hoodie. "Everyone knows it's  _your_  punching bag. We wanted to keep it that way."

"Yeah..." Sam gave a panting smile. "Steve didn't even let us bring it down."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Natasha cast a thanking glance at her man before coming back to her typical "Black Widow attitude". "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sammy or you're gonna break a rib in there."

"Haha, look who's talkin'?" Sam gave a smirking roll of eyes. "The lady with that big ugly bump on her head! Are you sure you can move that punching bag with those damaged fingers."

"The bag and your face," Natasha walked over to her locker and pulled out her boxing gloves. "I can still beat 'em both, boy."

"Actually, Sam's right." Steve's teachery tone was back. "I don't think you need to be so hard on yourself until you're medically cleared."

"Oh c'mon, Steve..." Natasha groaned. "This is not the first time I've come back red plans broken. It's happened many times before and I'm always back to the gym the next day. It ain't no big deal to me."

"But, Nat-"

"Okay what do I have to do to prove I'm fine, Captain?" A sudden mischievous look crept onto Natasha's face. "Do i have to kick  _your_  ass?"

"Ooooh!" Sam howled in amusement.

Her sass brought a smile to Steve's lips, too. "Is that a challenge, Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha shrugged. "What if it is?"

Bucky reached behind his friend's back and whispered in his ear. "Now that's a challenge ya can't back down from, punk."

The short smirk on Steve's lips widened as he shook his head and turned to his friend. "Go, bring a pair of gloves, Buck."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"So, guys," Sam spoke interrupted the deep stare-down going on between Steve and Natasha. "As we know, we're all mixed martial artists in the battlefield and that's how we fight in the ring, too. The simple rule- Anything goes."

"Think again, Nat." Steve still had a concerned look on his face. "We don't have to do this."

Smirking, Natasha just made a taunting "Come on" gesture in response.

"Okay here we go. 1. 2. 3!"

Both fighters carefully stepped towards each other. They paced each other in circles, looking for a chance to strike. The first punch of the night shook Steve's jaw who was distracted by Natasha's bouncing breasts.

"OUCHHH!" the crowd covered their mouth giggling.

Natasha snapped the straps of her sports bra with a knowing smirk. "Focus, captain."

Steve vigorously shook his head to get rid of the punch's hangover and put his heart and soul into the match this time. The couple lunged at each other and the shower of punches and kicks started marking their bodies. However, Steve's attacks were deliberately soft and careful, he had no intentions of making his woman HURT more than she already was.

"You're still not focused, Rogers!" She growled lowly, loud enough to be heard by Steve only. "Where's your mind at?"

Steve smirked and shook his head. "Just thinking about this morning."

A slight blush reddened Natasha's cheeks.

The audience burst into giggles again when Natasha suddenly made Steve drop down with a knee kick and spanked him hard. Steve shot back to his feet in shock, embarrassed and rubbing his assaulted region. "What the hell was that for?!"

Natasha grinned widely and shrugged. "Just wanted to touch America's ass."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Steve's eyes widened. "Where did you-"

She wriggled her eyebrows. "You should check out Scott's fan account dedicated to you on stan Twitter."

"Really, punk?" Bucky teased. "Yer gonna let her get away with THAT?"

The words hit home and Steve pounced at Natasha with real ferocity this time. The round lasted much longer than the last one until Natasha jumped at him and grabbed his neck in a gentle Gogoplata hold. Before Steve could see it coming, he found himself trapped within Natasha's thighs and his mouth unintentionally landed onto her clothed center. He took a deep inhale and let the aroma of her core fill his nostrils.

Natasha tightened her thighs around Steve's neck even more, furiously trying her best to make him submit, but the super soldier surprised her by mischievously placing a feathery kiss on her covered pussy. Her hold around him broke with a loud gasp. She hastily jumped back to her feet and glared at Steve in disbelief, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. Steve on the other hand, just grinned in response.

Bucky read the silent conversation of eyes and smirked. He turned to Wanda and Sam and winked. "C'mon, guys, let's leave the love birds alone and let'em decide the winner in private."

Sam and Wanda caught the wink and walked out of the gym smirkingly.

Once they were left alone, Natasha burst out. "What the hell was that for, Rogers?!"

Steve laughed. "You're not the only one who can get naughty in a fight."

Smirking, Natasha shook her head and sauntered over to her man before wrapping her arms around his neck. "If we're talking about getting naughty... I want you to talk naughty to me in bed from now on."

"Talking naughty in bed, huh?" Steve snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him before smirking down at her. "I think I can do that."

Natasha smirked back. "Ya'd better."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Hey, Wanda, I was just-"

The rest of Natasha's sentence got stuck in her throat as she slammed open Wanda's slightly ajar door out of force of habit and found her crying, a picture of her and Vision in her hand.

Wanda quickly wiped her tears and put the photograph aside, trying to force a smile on her lips. "Uh-hey... D-Do you want something?"

Natasha sighed and hesitantly walked in. She reached her friend and sat down next to her. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she tried to find the right words to start the conversation. "So... Still IN the process of moving on?"

Wanda sighed with a weak, pursed smile. "It's not that easy." she turned to face her friend. " _You_  know it's not that easy."

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, it's not. But i also know that you can do it. Your parents, your brother, Sokovia... You have been doing it for years." she wrapped a comforting arm around the younger woman and smiled down at her with sisterly affection.

"And I'm always here to help you get over him."

"So am I." both woman looked up to other assurance. It was Bucky, standing against the door frame with a soft smile on her lips.

He walked in and strolled over to the woman he'd recently developed some very special feelings for in the past few days. He crouched down before her and looked into her sad eyes. "Nat's right, Wanda. You need to move on. Vision is gone and he's never coming back and you need to accept it as soon as possible."

Wanda sighed deeply. "But, Buck-"

Bucky cut her off by taking her hands in his. "And i know you can do better than all of us."

Natasha read the silent talk of eyes and smirkingly muttered Bucky's words from the morning as she stood up to leave.

"Time to leave the love birds alone."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

_**"What the hell is this place?!"** _

_**Natasha ran her bewildered gaze around. The deserted white surroundings and bone chilling fog were completely unfamiliar. Her hands hastily reached up to cover her shivering body, her teeth chattering terribly. She was in nothing but the nightgown she wore last night. The milk white ground under her feet was went on for miles and just didn't seem to end. She had no idea how she got here or where to go from here.** _

_**When her searching eyes finally turned around, she caught a misty sight of a crashed fighter plane at a short distance. Most of its body was buried in deep snow, only one of the wings was visible. That was the only thing in the view for countless miles.** _

_**She advanced toward it unsurely, her senses completely cautious. She reached the rusty wing and inspected the condition. It was old, definitely old. She could see some words written near the top but couldn't read them because of the thick layer of snow frozen on it.** _

_**Her right hand hesitantly extended to wipe it off the alphabets but as she tried to do so, old metal suddenly turned redhot and burned the tips of her fingers. Natasha retreat with a mild hiss, jerking her fingers in sharp pain. Before she could understand anything the snow all over the plane rapidly started melting as it was set on fine by an unknown force.** _

_**She began to run away from the craft, as far as she could. Her gaze frantically looking over her shoulder. Natasha's eyes broadened in great shock as she witnessed the burning craft explode with a deafening boom. It was so powerful that the ground under her feet vibrated horribly and caused her to fall down.** _

_**"Shit! What the fuc-"** _

_**Her groan was interrupted by another shocking view. A deep line of deep shock mixed with slight fear crossed her face when she saw a burning man standing on the very spot the fighter plane was buried. His entire body was on fire, and his red gleaming gaze was fixed on Natasha only.** _

_**Before Natasha could even come out of her numbing shock the rising flames around that mysterious man's body slowly calmed and revealed the face Natasha had not expected to see ever again.** _

_**Red Skull flashed an evil smile.** _

_**"Miss me, darling?"** _

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**YES, THE RED SKULL IS BACKKK! 😈😂**

**I'm so sorry for long absence guys, i just needed some time to finish my other projects but now I'm back to to this story and going to finish this fic as soon as possible. Happy Holidays, everyone. ❤️**


	11. 11

_**Before Natasha could even come out of her numbing shock, the rising flames around that mysterious man's body slowly calmed and revealed the face Natasha had not expected to see ever again.** _

_**Red Skull flashed an evil smile.** _

_**"Miss me, darling?"** _

"N-NOOO!"

Natasha jerked awake, gasping breathlessly. Her heart pounding against her ribcage and streaks of blood running down her temples a bunch of rivers. Her baffled gaze ran around, white walls, the black fan on the ceiling and a small photograph of her team-cum-friends on the stand... she was in her room.

"Nat!" Steve burst into the room with a very worried look on his face. His senses had already smelled his lover's distress. The terrified look on his lover's face deepened his worries even more. He hurried to her and gather her shivering form in his arms.

Natasha almost sobbed against her man's shoulder. "S-Steve...i-i saw-"

"Shhh..." Steve tried to calm her down, stroking her sweaty hair. "It was just a dream, just a dream." he held her in his arms until the sobbing and shivering stopped completely. Steve was shocked to see Natasha in such a vulnerable state. He'd never seen her so terrified by a dream before. What happened? He needed to know.

When he was sure Natasha was a state to reply properly, he pulled back and cupped her cheeks gently. "Now tell me...what happened?"

Natasha looked into his eyes, almost on verge of tears again. "I-I saw him, Steve... T-That Red Skull, I-I saw him a-and he was trying to-"

"Okay, okay..." Steve pulled her into his arms again as her voice started cracking. She was still affected and needed a little bit more of his comfort. "Just calm down, alright? Red Skull is neither here nor can be. It was just a silly nightmare you need to forget, okay?"

He continued when he felt her nod shakily against his chest. "Maybe sleeping alone is bringing all those scary thoughts to your mind. What if we start sharing my bedroom?"

A weak smile touched Natasha's lips. She slowly pulled back and looked into her lover's eyes. "Are you sure? I mean...that would confirm everyone's doubts."

Steve smiled back. "It's not gonna be a big deal. They know about us already."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"This is where it all ended."

Red Skull's deadly glare roamed around the white ground of the Arctic he'd never hoped to see again. "This is where my dream was shattered. This is where i lost everything I had and this is where the great Captain America defeated me!"

His palm holding the Soul Stone extended as a very smug smile touched his red lifeless lips. "And this is where it will all start again."

He tightened his hold around the stone and raised his hand in the air, a flow of gleaming orange energy started pouring out of the stone and rising higher and higher. Red Skull's smug smirk abruptly changed into a revengeful look.

"Get ready Rogers, I am coming for you."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"Hey Steve, I was thinking..."

The rest of Natasha's sentence dissolved in her mouth as her gaze fell onto Steve's bed a lot of pencils and sketches were scattered on. The good old  _Till The End of Time_  by Perry Como was another amusing addition.

A soft chuckle spread onto Natasha's lips. "What's all this, Stevie?"

"Got it." ignoring her question, Steve muttered to himself as he finally rose from the floor and turned around to face his chuckling girlfriend. He held up the rubber band he'd just picked up from the drawer. "Needed something to bundle up all these papers together."

Natasha's gaze once again roamed all over the bed. She was honestly surprised. "Do you draw?"

Steve nodded shyly and started picking up all the papers and piling them carefully. "Used to. Not anymore."

Natasha frowned. "But why not?"

Steve cautiously pulled out the old sketch of his son he'd made on that bench that day out of his wallet before unfolding it. He glance ran all over momentarily and brought a small smile to his lips.

He replied putting it between two other sketches. "Because I don't feel like anymore."

Natasha chewed her bottom lip for a long contemplating minute before suddenly jumping into bed and hitting the headboard with a large smile.

"Draw me."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Now it was Steve's turn to chuckle. "Forget it, Nat, not happening."

Natasha pouted. "But why not?" she jiggled her breasts in a teasing manner. "Am I not attractive enough to be drawn?"

Steve laughed this time. "It's not like that Nat, I just don't-"

"I ain't listening anything." Natasha's stubborn streak wasn't going anywhere. "If you sketch, you're gonna make a sketch of your girlfriend, too."

She abruptly lay down and rested her right temple against her elbow with a very sexy smile. "C'mon, Stevie...draw me like one of your French girls."

Steve gave a full, blown laugh this time. He knew it was a famous quote from Natasha's favourite movie,  _Titanic_. He decided to play along.

He raised an eyebrow sexily. "But what's in it for me?"

Natasha's reply was a breathy whisper. " _Anything_  you want."

Her answer hardened Steve immediately. Her intoxicating arousal was filling the room and he wanted to drown in it.

"Okay," after putting other sketches aside, Steve now turned his complete attention to his woman and signaled her to take off her clothes. "Get naked then."

A fine crease of confusion formed between her brows. "Are you not gonna tell me what you want before that?"

Steve licked his lips hungrily and picked up a pencil from the stand. "Oh I'll tell ya that once it's ready. Now c'mon, get rid of your clothes before I change my mind."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Natasha grinned and happily did as he said. By the time Steve took a blank paper out of the drawer. By the time he dragged a chair over and placed it in the middle of the room, Natasha had shed everything she was wearing and in the process of taking the famous "French girl" pose. Steve groaned at the sight. It made him even harder.

Natasha wiggled her eyebrows. "Someone looks distracted."

Steve smirked and shook his head. "Just shut up and keep it that way for the next thirst minutes."

_Till the end of time, long as stars are in the blue_

_Long as there's a Spring of birds to sing I'll go on loving you_

_Till the end of time, long as roses bloom in May_

_My love for you will grow deeper with every passing day_

Natasha laughed but did as he ordered. Steve's eyes rhythmically glanced between Natasha's gorgeous body and the paper. The pencil depicted every part, every feature on the paper smoothly. Her beautiful red curls with white ends, her piercing brown eyes, her cute button nose...everything was portrayed on the blank sheet beautifully.

"How much longer is it gonna take?" Natasha whined impatiently.

"Just a second." Steve murmured, holding up the sketch with both hands and giving it his final approval. When he was satisfied by his attempt, he signaled her to come closer and take a look at it. Natasha hastily reached him and snatched it from him.

_Till the wells run dry and each mountain disappears_

_I'll be there for you to care for you through laughter and through tears_

_So take my heart in sweet surrender and tenderly say that I'm_

_The one you love and live for till the end of time_

"Whoa!" there's was a very surprised smile on Natasha's lips. "It's totally me!"

Steve smiled modestly. "Glad you liked it."

She hugged the paper fondly. "Can I keep it?"

Steve's modest smile abruptly turned into a wicked one. "Only on one condition."

"Okay," Natasha let out a small, confused smile. "What is it?"

Steve suddenly pulled her naked front against his chest and whispered in her ear seductively. "You're gonna tell me your favorite way of getting sexual pleasure."

"M-My favorite way of getting sexual pleasure?" Natasha suddenly threw her head back and laughed out loud, confusing Steve in the process. "Damn, Stevie...we really need to expand your vocabulary of naughty words."

Steve blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm new to all of this."

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes smilingly. "Do you remember what we talked about in the gym yesterday? Let's start working on it from today onwards."

_Till the wells run dry and each mountain disappears_

_I'll be there for you to care for you through laughter and through tears_

_So take my heart in sweet surrender and tenderly say that I'm_

_The one you love and live for till the end of time_

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

"So you wanted to know "my favourite way of getting pleasure" right?" Natasha asked so sexily, crawling up Steve's naked body.

Steve gave a mesmerized nod, leering at those giggling breasts advancing toward him. "Yeah..."

The redheaded beauty stopped going further when she reached his chest and slowly turned around and leaned forward to stroke Steve's painfully length with her hands and mouth, giving her man a beautiful view of her hairless pink pussy.

"Well I've never loved anything more than getting a mouth on my pussy."

Steve gulped as his woman's gorgeous core hovered over his face, eagerly waiting for his tongue. He knew what she wanted and honestly, it would be his first time. His stubborn mind flashed a weak memory of the night he'd tried to touch Peggy like that, but she turned him down immediately, saying she found it disgusting.

He was brought back to reality by a firm pump Natasha's grip around him gave his cock, making him groan in the back of his throat. "C'mon, Stevie...you know what to do now."

Steve responded to her by holding her thick, bubbly butt cheeks with both hands before bending his neck forward and giving her folds an experimental lick that had Natasha's eyes rolling close with a gasped moan. "O-Oh shit..."

"You like that, darlin'?" Steve smirked as the tip of his tongue swiped over her entire slit while his palms massaged her thick globes roughly. Now it was his turn to speak naughty. "You like my tongue on that pretty little pussy of yours?"

Natasha literally whimpered at his words and nodded shakily before wrapping his cock with her mouth. "Y-Yes..."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

And with that the exchange of pleasure started. Natasha swallowed as much of Steve's monstrous dick as she could and began to pump the remaining length passionately while Steve's tongue was exploring her tight little hole as his thumbs played with her swollen clit. She was encouraging him to use all the dirty words she'd used before and with his do far. "C'mon, Steve...don't be shy..."

"You taste so fucking good, Nat.." Steve muttered, pulling at her dripping cunt lips. "And you so fucking beautiful like this. Your pussy is so hot, wet and eager for mouth right now. Shit...i can drink ya all day."

Steve's words were making Natasha clench around his tongue repeatedly, pulling a strong orgasm out of her much faster than she was used to. Who knew the great Black Widow had a praising kink?

Natasha responded to his sweet attack by taking her man's cock to the deep abyss of her throat. The gag reflex had never been a problem for her and Natasha knew how to use this little talent to bring a man to his knees. She moaned around him when the swollen head of his cock hit touched the soft, slippery walls of her throat, making Steve buck his hips with a loud groan of his own.

"Oh fuck yes..."

They'd both reached their limits and could burst any time. Steve sensed it and pushed his right middle finger into flowing channel and began fucking her fervently. The new move caused Natasha to pull her mouth off Steve's cock and moan loudly, enjoying the rocking movements of Steve's finger inside. "Oh your finger feels so good inside me, Steve."

"Oh yeah?" encouraged by her reaction, Steve added another digit. "Then get ready to enjoy another one, darlin'."

Natasha gasped breathlessly as she felt two thick fingers stretching her tight cunt deliciously. Her mouth returned to Steve's cock and began licking it from the hairy base to the flared top furiously while her other hand found his balls and began playing with them. Steve's next groan vibrated around her throbbing pearl and his fingers instinctively curled to stroke the spot that drove Natasha mad. "That's it babe...cum for me,  _now_!"

His fingers, his mouth and his commanding tone was all it took. Natasha couldn't take it anymore. She exploded around him with a loud cry, instinctively squeezing Steve's balls so hard he came with her. "Oh fuck yeahhh!"

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

Their mouths returned to their favourite places to enjoy the gushing releases. Steve drank his lover's sweet, sweet nectar as much as he could and Natasha also sucked him off until he gave her all he had. It took both of them and their heaving chests a long minute to return to normal.

Once done, Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled. "That was amazing."

Natasha smiled panting and lazily climbed off her lover's chest before creeping into his arms. "No. That sketch  _is_  amazing." she then looked up to Steve and grinned. "And so were you."

"Can say the same thing about you, darling." Steve grinned back and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "By the way...did you know you had a praising kink?"

"Oh god..." Natasha hid her deep blush against Steve's naked chest. "Are you going to use it against me every time from now on?"

"Yep." Steve grinned again. "After all... _you_ 're the one who's taught me all those naughty words."

"And you're a  _very_  good student." Natasha whispered throatily. "And you know what, i like rewarding my students when they perform well so how about lunch at our favorite restaurant tomorrow? And yeah,  _I_ 'll pay the bill this time."

Steve chuckled and nodded. "Okay, but let's get some sleep first."

Natasha nodded and stretched her legs on her new bed. "Fine."

**S:N:S:N:S:N:S:N:S**

**Next Time:- Natasha and Steve refresh some old memories at their favourite restaurant and Fury's informed about Red Skull's arrival.**


End file.
